The Chronicles of the Fallen
by dramaqueen1917
Summary: Collab w/XoBellaItaliaoX: When Isabella becomes one of the Fallen,she becomes seperated from her mate.She searches the world for him only to find out that he has been bitten by a vampire working for Lucifer.He no longer remembers her or who he is & she has to intergrate herself into his life to remind him of his true purpose & who they were together. But that is only the beginning.
1. Prologue

**The Chronicles of the Fallen**

**A/N:**** This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and dramaqueen1917. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. This chapter was written by Xo BellaItalia oX.**

**Prologue  
****(Isabella's POV)**

Forks, Washington

It is an insignificant miniscule town about three hours outside of Seattle. I have it on good authority that my mate is here living with a coven of golden-eyed vampires posing as a high school student. Just imagining my victorious blond haired warrior sitting in the back of a classroom surrounded by hormonal rowdy teenagers brings a humorous grin to my face.

My Lord, do I miss him.

Maybe I should back things up a little bit and explain what is going on and how things have become this way and I will start by stating the fact that not me nor my mate are human. We once were, but I cannot even begin to explain how long ago that was. We were alive even before Christ himself walked the earth and were favored by God and chosen to become a part of his realm when we died, therefore becoming one of his soldiers. But to many, we are called Angels.

Before I disclose our story and convey what happened to make us end up where we are today, I need to give you a little bit of information. Angels are not the stereotypical blond hair, blue eyed beauties that wear white gowns and golden halos in between white feathery wings. No, in fact when humans refer to the goodie-two-shoe little children as 'Angels', I can't help but to snort at the fact that a child like that could be compared to us. I mean think about it…if we were the conventional Angels, do you really think that we would be able to help God fight the demons with rainbows and sunshine's? No way! We are warriors and because we are the way that we are, we have been able to battle the evil forces against us and God and win!

Our appearances range from far more than just blond hair and blue eyes. We come in different races and ethnicities with different features except for our eyes. Yes, that is the one thing about our features that they got right aside from our massive white wings and glowing golden halo's. We dress in different arrangements of the same three colors, powder blue, a light shade of yellow and white. The humans were also correct when they spoke of our beauty and how no other living creature could match it.

One thing that they don't mention in the legends is that they are far brighter in color than any human's eyes. I guess you could say that they almost glow. Me? I have long mahogany thick loose curls that fall down to my rib cage along with my blue eyes that match the color of the sky on a sunny day with gold streaks surrounding the irises.

Also, our halos are not necessarily an object that levitates above our heads. They are actually a glowing light anomaly of sparkling particles that are not found anywhere on earth and are very important to any angel for a variety of different reasons. A. They freely allow us access in and out of the gates of Heaven. (Most importantly) B. They contain our life force.

Any Angel has a gift much like some of the other supernatural creatures do. Some can control one of the earth's elements, another can see into the past or maybe create electricity or perhaps they can see a creature's aura. But no gift is exactly the same. I am what is called a shield. I have a mental shield that can block all mental attacks from hurting myself or anyone that I choose to cover. I also have a physical shield that can block physical attacks from other creatures or gifts. Like my mental shield, I can cover just myself or anyone else that I choose. A funny thing about my physical shield is that I can wield it as a weapon as well. It will cut a limb clean off my attacker's body, or I can push it outwards so that it will slam into my enemy and send them flying. There are many possibilities of what I can mold it into and that is what makes my gift very valuable. It also plays a part in why I am such a valuable soldier.

Another thing that they don't mention is that we also have another form that allows us to walk amongst the humans. After all, don't you think that an inhumanly beautiful individual with a pair of gigantic white feathered wings would draw just a little bit of attention? So when we walk amongst the human species, our wings are cloaked so that they remain invisible, our halos disappear and our eyes dull to a natural looking shade. Our beauty still draws attention to us, but not the kind that would raise any suspicions. We agreed with the other supernatural creatures out there that we would keep their world a secret from the humans. We figured that it would be the right thing to do, not to mention that it would benefit all of us in the long run. The humans don't need to know about everything, especially the never ending war raging on between Heaven and Hell.

You're probably wondering what kind of evil forces we have to go up against. Well the first one is the most obvious and that is Lucifer or 'the devil'. He was once one of God's favorite Angel's, but then he began rebelling and turning some of the other Angel's against him. They had their own ideas of what the world should be like and wanted more all of the time. There was a battle and they lost resulting in God kicking Lucifer and his followers out of heaven and into the underworld otherwise known as Hell. His punishment for creating such turmoil was that he had to take care of the spirits who had done wrong during their life and were not permitted access into the Kingdom of Heaven. None of this sat well with Lucifer and he began to plot his revenge.

You see, Lucifer may have fallen into Hell, but his followers fell down to the earth and they are what are known as 'Fallen Angels' or 'The Fallen'. The six of them (including Lucifer) were the first to ever fall from Heaven and the first thing that Lucifer did was convince the other five of the Fallen to join him in Hell. From there, he morphed them into our nemesis. They are what are known as Incubus and Succubus; they're the strongest and most vicious of Lucifer's army.

Below them are the demons. Lucifer created them himself out of some of the most evil and vile of the spirits that were not permitted into Heaven.

Over the millennia and the centuries, Lucifer has been building his army up. His favorite and most effective way of doing that were collecting any Angels who fell from Heaven down to Earth knowing that they make the strongest and the fiercest Incubus or Succubus. He knows that there is no way that he could take over Heaven with only his creations. They are nowhere near as strong as Angels.

The way that you can tell the difference between any Angel and one of Lucifer's minions are that both the Incubus and Succubus have jet black wings instead of our white ones. They also have black eyes and dress in red, silver and black while in their true form and instead of halo's, they have a pair of sharp black horns on top of their heads. They have a form that they can shift into as well for traveling amongst the humans and it is the same as ours. The only way that you can even tell the difference is because of their scent and being around so long that it is just second nature to be able to pick one out in a crowd.

Now that I've told you some about of that, I think there is one thing that I should probably tell you. I am one of the Fallen. It is a long and very complicated story, but I will try to sum it up as best as I can.

First off, there are not many differences between Fallen Angels and God's Angels. We both have white wings and the same characteristics that make us Angels to begin with. The only real difference that is visible is our halos; God's Angels have halos made of glowing golden particles while the Fallen Angels have glowing silver particles. The glow around it is still golden, but the particles themselves are silver.

My mate's name is Major Jasper Andrew Whitlock and he was one of God's favorite Angels. He was strong, handsome and the best fighter that anyone has ever seen, unbeatable to anyone who would dare go against him. He is also empathic. He can feel and control the emotions of those around him, giving him a massive advantage to everyday life and during a battle. He is such an amazing man and he made me so happy every day of my existence.

But all of that changed in 1863 earth years when an Angel named Damien ruined our happy lives in Heaven. He was jealous of Jasper for many reasons. He was resentful of the relationship that he had with God. He hated the fact that he was so well-liked and respected amongst the rest of the Angels and he was completely envious of the fact that he was mated to me. He ended up cooking up a plot with Lucifer that had set Jasper up for treason therefore causing my Jasper to fall to earth and become one of the Fallen. I fought with all my might and heart for Jasper to anyone who would listen, only to be labeled as a coconspirator and fell to earth myself, but nowhere near where my Jasper had fallen.

I ended up searching the world for him, but had no luck what so ever. It was like he had disappeared from existence. I was crushed and depressed and it was killing me to be away from my mate for so long as it is now 2012. I couldn't understand why I haven't found him or why he hadn't found me. We had mated and marked each other and should have been able to always find the other, but since having fallen, I haven't been able to. Fortunately, my luck had changed a few weeks ago when I ran into a mated pair of human drinking vampires.

I was in the United States in northern Texas when I was passing through over a large ranch. I was met by the two vampires who had identified themselves as Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. The last name instantly set off something in my head and I attempted to ease my way into a series of questions when I was stopped by Peter who was grinning at me. He told me that he knew what I was and that I didn't have to dance around any topics with him and his mate. This didn't exactly ease my worries considering the fact that not many creatures know about my kind, especially vampires.

You see, their royal family – the Volturi – have a power complex and do not like the fact that they are not the most powerful beings so to keep order amongst their kind; they have not told any of their species that we exist. We didn't bother to press the issue, because we had our own problems and battles and didn't need to concern ourselves with how a bunch of vampires wanted to rule their kind.

Anyway, they said that Peter had a gift of sorts even though he wouldn't exactly call it that, rather a 'quirk'. Random bits and pieces of information come to him and tell him things that he will need to know for one reason or another. He knew what I was and why I was aimlessly searching the world and where I could find my mate.

I was speechless and shocked until he told me that he knew Jasper, where he was and what happened to him. I had assumed that he somehow knew him because of his last name, but nothing prepared me for what he had to tell me about my beloved.

In 1863 nearly right after my Jasper fell to earth, three female vampires had approached him. The leader, Maria, was in league with Lucifer and has a sexual relationship with an Incubus named Xavier. She knew all about both kinds of Angels from him and as per the agreement that Lucifer made with Damien, she was to bite him and could use him in her army as a gift for her loyalty.

It was then that everything began to make sense, but also sent a shudder to go throughout my body. One thing that many do not know is that if a vampire bites a Fallen Angel precisely in their jugular, they will change into a Hybrid. They will become a vampire in their earth form but that isn't the problem. They will lose their memory and with it all of the knowledge of Angels. They will remain trapped in their vampire form because they won't know how to change or even that they could. They will keep their gift or power as they would in any form and would make for a very strong vampire. The only way that they could get their memory back was if their mate (specifically) claimed them and bit over the bite that their sire had given them and inject them with their mating essence.

Peter and Charlotte went on to tell me about his time with Maria and how they became incorporated in his life and the Southern Vampire Wars. They went into detail about how the Major saved Charlottes life and helped the two of them escape Maria's army regardless of the punishment that he had no doubt gotten for letting them go. They explained how they had come back five years later for him and helped him escape himself only to leave them a year later to be on his own because of his depression from feeding from humans. I held back a growl when I learned of the future seeing vampire who found him in a diner in Philadelphia and talked him into coming with her to the Cullen's and becoming a 'vegetarian vampire'. I didn't like that part at all nor the part where they had talked about Jasper's sexual relationship with Maria either. I knew that I couldn't blame him because he didn't know that he had a mate, but it didn't hurt any less.

They finished their tale when they explained that he was now living in a small town called Forks in Washington State. Apparently they were going to be visiting him in a month or so. But me having waited as long as I have couldn't wait any longer and immediately headed towards the North West after thanking the profusely and telling them that I hope to see them again next month.

I had just entered the town of Forks when I see a police cruiser parked sideways in an empty parking lot with its driver's side door still wide open. Taking a deep breath in, I could smell a vampire leading into the sporting goods store with a broken window where the police cruiser was parked in front of.

I suddenly heard gun shots going off along with the chuckling of the vampire and knew that I couldn't ignore this and continue on my way without trying to help this brave human.

Sighing, I went inside and saw that the officer was fighting a losing battle and I knew that what this vampire was doing was wrong. By the way that he was acting, one would think that he was psychotic and just didn't care. This police man did not need to die today.

I ended up using my shield to slice and dice the vampire into pieces before pushing them outside to light on fire. There was no reason why any more damage had to happen to this obvious family owned store.

Upon burning the pieces, I was shocked to find that the officer had come to stand next to me as I watched the pieces burn and the purple smoke rise. I introduced himself to me as Charlie Swan and thanked me profusely for coming when I did and saving his life. Apparently he hadn't had time to call in for back up before he went inside thinking that he could handle it. He then proceeded to ask me my name and what was I doing in town since he didn't know who I was. The town was small enough for everyone to be able to spot an outsider easily enough. I told him that my name was Isabella Maria Whitlock and that I just wandered in and wasn't sure where I was heading.

He surprised me when he didn't ask any questions about what had just happened even though it was clear that he didn't know anything about the supernatural or he would have known not to bother firing his weapon. Instead, he offered me a place to stay and we could tell everyone that I was one of his daughters from his past marriage coming to live with him.

After thinking it over, I quickly decided that I would stay with him and that we would even change my last name to Swan and enroll me into school for my senior year. I figured that this would work out rather well since I didn't want to just thrust myself into Jasper's new life, but rather take things slowly since he doesn't remember who I am or who he is.

It has been about a week since I started staying with Charlie and I am getting ready to start my first day of school tomorrow at Forks High. I am dreading it, but know that it has to be this way at least for now if I want to get my mate back. I can only hope that things go according to plan.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Chronicles of the Fallen**

**A/N:**** This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and dramaqueen1917. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. This chapter was written by Dramaqueen1917.**

**Chapter 1  
****(Isabella's POV)**

Starting off right in the middle of the school year is very bad. It is probably every human teenage girl's worst nightmare – Right next to getting a pimple and falling down the social ladder. In fact, it probably can't get any worse…

No, it turns out that _can_ get worse – _much_ worse. Imagine starting school in the middle of the school year in a small rainy town with the population of approximately 300 all whilst being the main topic of conversation.

It turns out that Charlie does _not_ understand the importance of blending in. No, instead he's cooked up the biggest batch of lies that he's probably ever cooked up and he's most definitely blown everything out of the water and way out of proportion. I wouldn't be surprised if there were rumours of me being a mob boss's step daughter on the run from a hit or a super model/actress that is doing research for her next film somewhere in the rumour mill. Charlie seems to find great humour in informing me of all of the rumours spinning around after being spotted in town by the local humans during the past week. In fact, he finds it so ever amusing. I wonder what he did for entertainment before I came…

So when I arrived at Forks High on Monday morning, the only thing that I wanted to do was go back home, jump into bed and go into hibernation.

Over the past week, I'd managed to get into a habit of sleeping in and I was in no mood to change my sleeping schedule. If I found my Jasper here at this specific school, I'd be sure to inform him that he owed me a whole hell of a lot of sleep… as well as some extra payback for throwing myself into a human high school, to be touched and watched by humans.

_Stop being such a wuss. You've killed vampires, werewolves, demons - you've even survived falling from heaven… and __**this**__ is what you're scared of? A small high school filled with teenage humans?_

It's so nice to know that even my subconscious _loves _me so much.

It turns out that even in my human form, I seem to stand out. Sometimes I wish that my human form came with plainer qualities. My inhuman beauty seems to draw just as much attention as my wings and halo does! So what's the point?

Charlie cooked up some big lie about how I was his long lost daughter from Florida. _Riiight_. There are just two flaws in that story that Charlie didn't seem to realise as he cooked up this big batch of lies. A. I don't really share any features with Charlie - aside from the fact that both of our hair is dark brown. Well actually, I do kind of, if you tilt your head to the side, whilst doing a handstand and closing one eye at the same time. B. Typically, when you live in the sun for most of your life, you're meant to get a tan of some sort. It's too bad that I can't tan.

Finding Forks High School hadn't been all that hard. Looking at the school, it was rather unbelievable. It looked next to nothing like those typical high schools in those movies that Charlie had told me to watch to help me get a feel for what High School would be like. I nearly passed the school as well! Had it not been for the sign, I probably would have gotten lost. It looked like a stack of houses built next to each other with maroon bricks, trees, shrubbery… nothing big. Where were the chain-link fences? What about the metal detectors? And the cheerleaders that are supposed to be complete and total bitches to everyone who doesn't fit in? Surely they would at the very least have the security guards?

Inside the school office it was warm enough. The room did feel a bit claustrophobic, but everything on Earth felt claustrophobic to me, because I was so used to being free in Heaven where the air pressure was completely and totally different. The ghastly yellow waiting area with padded folding chairs felt too cheery and the orange commercial carpet didn't do wonders on the eyes either. Notices and awards were fighting for dominance on all of the walls as the big clock ticked loudly. Plants seem to reach out to me, begging to be touched.

The room had been sliced in half by a long counter which was overflowing with wire baskets and random clusters of paper. There were three desks behind the counter. One was manned by a large, red haired woman wearing glasses. She was also wearing a bright purple shirt that instantly made me feel as though I had dressed for the wrong occasion.

The red-haired woman peered beneath her glasses. "Can I help you, miss?"

"I'm Isabella… Swan?" I asked uncertainly. The immediate awareness lit up in her eyes. _Great_. I had hoped that the rumour mill hadn't reached Forks High School, turns out that my hopes were in vain and I was wrong.

"Of course," she said. She began shuffling through the only neat pile of documents on her desk until she found whatever it was she had been searching for. "I have a schedule right here, as well as a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show me.

She went through my timetable for the day, highlighting the best route to each class with a strange looking purple highlighter. She also gave me a slip to have each teacher sign, after informing me that I was to bring back the sheet at the end of the day. Remind me what the point of that was? I'm here, aren't I?

When I returned to the student car park, other students had started to arrive. I began to follow the student crowd into the school. I kept my face pulled back into my hood as I crowded with teenagers. Thankfully, Charlie was a lot better at clothing than he was at keeping my transition into town as quiet as possible. The last thing that I needed right now was to have a bunch of humans pointing and whispering in awe when I'm trying to blend. Curse you Jasper for choosing a high school to be hiding out it. If he had to go to school, couldn't he have chosen a college in a large city?

The cafeteria was rather plain with stacks of desks and tables, there was nothing that really stood out.

Once I entered the cafeteria, I almost immediately noticed a black '3' painted on a white square on the east corner. _Really?_ The lady at the office had made it sound so difficult. I had anticipated that there'd be some trick into getting in the classrooms… turns out that there was none.

The classroom was small. The two people in front of me stopped just inside the door to hang up their coats on a long row of hooks. I copied them. It turns out that blending in is harder than I thought. There were two girls; one a porcelain-colored blonde, the other looked quite similar minus the fact that she had light brown hair. Both girls brought a weird taste to my mouth – an instant sign that they had been touched by evil in some way or the other. But considering their age and where they live, I would assume that it had more to do with the way that they treated those around them; the blonde more so than the brunette.

I took the slip up to the teacher – a middle aged balding man who had introduced himself as Mr Mason. He gawked at me when he saw my name as his heart began to race the second he looked up – good job Charlie – and I flushed tomato red. At least he didn't make me go to the trouble of introducing myself to the class.

Before the class, I would have never known that humans could stare at me whilst I was behind them. I stand corrected. I faded out of the class as I tried to see if I could feel any pull towards my Jasper. Nothing. Ever since we fell, I haven't been able to feel anything, which I now know is due to him being bit. We need to see each other again before it comes back to us, but I just thought that I would check. I sighed sadly in wistfulness.

When a nasal buzzing sound rang through the classroom, I jumped in surprise as a gangly boy with skin problems and greasy black hair leaned across the aisle to talk to me. As I scanned the classroom I noticed that there was a horrible taste in my mouth and my head was spinning – both of which were signs that evil had somehow touched some of the kids in the classroom.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" His eyes scanned my face adoringly, like a puppy would look at its owner.

"Bella," I corrected him softly.

"Where's your next class?" The kid asked overexcitedly.

I had to check my schedule before I could answer him. "Uhh... government with Jefferson, in building six."

Eyes met mine every single way I looked.

"Great! I'm heading to building four, I could show you the way… I'm Eric!"

We got out jackets and headed out into the pouring rain.

"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?"

"Err… very." Okay, so maybe I should have done some research on where I was meant to have lived for the past few years. I've been to so many places that they all start to blend together.

"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"

"I don't think so…?" I definitely needed to do some research on Phoenix… maybe I should take a little holiday to Phoenix sometime soon…

"Wow, what must that be like?" He wondered aloud.

"Sunny."

"You don't look very tan." Okay, think Bella, think… How are you going to get yourself out of this one?

"My mother is… part albino!" I joked.

He studied my face apprehensively and I sighed. It turns out that I'm not a very good liar. Not that I'm very surprised. Jasper used to say that I couldn't lie to save my life.

We walked back around to the cafeteria to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked me right to the door, despite the fact that I probably would have been able to see which door I was meant to go to.

"Well, good luck," he said as I touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have a few classes together." His eyes sparkled and I noticed that he had crossed his fingers behind his back.

I smiled gently before I went into the classroom. He seemed kind hearted for the most part, but there was always that small undercurrent of evil. (The stronger the taste, the worse kind of person they are)

The remainder of the morning passed in the same fashion - although, I found that I was really intrigued by these humans as well as their studies. My Trigonometry teacher, Mr Varner, who I probably would have hated anyway, was the only one that made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. I stammered, blushed and tripped over my own boots on my way to my seat. Lord, I hate this form. I feel so off-balance without my wings.

I spent the rest of the class looking at my worksheet in confusion. How did Trigonometry have anything to do with life? I had managed to live over a century in the human world without Trigonometry and I was doing quite well if I was to say so myself.

After two classes, I began to recognise several of the faces in each class. There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask me how I liked Forks. I tried to avoid lying as much as possible, but I was still forced to dish out a dozen lies or so.

One girl sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish, and she even walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch. She was tiny, several inches shorter than my five feet four inches, but her wild curly hair made up a lot of the difference between our heights. I couldn't remember her name, so I smiled and nodded as she talked. She was very kind hearted and I could tell that she was one of those honest to good people that were few and far between. Though, I think I remember hearing that her father was a paster or something?

"… And anyways, Gerard was like so into me and his girlfriend was like _so_ jealous. I mean she was literally going green with smoke coming out of her ears. I mean really, what type of name is…" I didn't even bother to keep up. I wasn't all that interested in gossip and rumours from girls who have nothing better to do than hurt other people. I knew that the only reason that she was probably talking to me was because A. I was beautiful B. I was new, so therefore was getting attention from the majority of the school.

We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to me, but I forgot their names as soon as she spoke them. The boy from English, Eric, waved at me from across the room.

It was there, in that claustrophobic lunchroom, trying to make conversation that I first saw them… or rather, it was there that I saw _him_.

My Jasper.

He was sitting in the corner of the cafeteria at a table as far away from where I sat as possible. He was sitting with four others. None of them were talking and none of them were eating, despite the fact that they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. None of them were looking at me… but then he looked up. His golden eyes met mine and in that instant, I felt the pull. It was the same pull that had died the moment he had fallen and I almost cried at the familiar feel that I had missed so much. He looked so different… and yet he still looked the same. His golden locks of hair, his facial structure, his pale features. However, his once blue eyes were now a shocking gold. But none of that mattered to me. The only thing that mattered was that he was 'alive' and he was here. I was so worried that Lucifer had gotten to him.

_[LESSON ON ANGELS] I should probably tell you all that we can't really die the say way that humans do. When we die, our souls wander and serve the Lord and his army until we are needed once again. But that could be anywhere between a second or hundreds or hundreds or thousands of years or even never! Once we are needed, we are granted our lives back, but we must complete the task that we are needed for before we can continue our lives and let me tell you. The tasks are NEVER small and ALWAYS something that ONLY we can do._

It was then that he broke the eye contact. The short, pixie-like girl with hair as black as night suddenly looked up at my Jasper. He smiled so lovingly at her and for a moment, I had even made myself believe that he only loved her like a sibling. That was until he hugged the girl gently and kissed her softly on the lips. It was then that I felt my heart break. My Jasper was kissing another girl.

He was so happy… without me? If he was happy, should I break this perfect paradise he has? Who gave me the power to do so? Sure, he was my mate, chosen for me by God himself, but loving him as much as I do, can I really pull him away from something that he clearly loves for someone that he does not even remember right now? What if he is happier here as a vampire than he was as an angel? He was kicked out of heaven because of a frame job after all. Is it really up to me to make that decision?

From where I sat, I saw Jasper hugging the girl to his chest, murmuring sweet nothings that brought a happy smile to the girl's face. Maybe it was best that I didn't intrude. He seemed so happy. All of them looked so happy.

I remembered the last memory I had of Jasper – when he'd fallen out of heaven. His eyes had filled with pain as he'd looked up at me. The fire that had once burned deeply in his eyes had died out. Tears threaten to spill as I begged for anything… anything but losing my Jasper, screaming that he was innocent. But no one listened as Jasper continued to look up at me. His lips opened in a silent scream as he fell from heaven – a silent plea for mercy that I never answered.

Sure, Jasper may no longer remember me, but who was I to decide whether or not his happiness should be ruined? Could I go and break his heart just for the sake of what I want? Can I do it? Can I ruin everything that he has? Am I ready for the repercussions that could come as a result of my actions? Am I ready to face the fact that even if he does remember again once I return his memories, he may still choose to continue his vampire life? He might not even want those memories back. Am I ready to face the reality that Jasper could be happy – truly happy with his vampire family, leaving me along on Earth, forever?

No, I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to face the fact that my Jasper was happy without me. I didn't want to ruin his happiness and I couldn't break his heart for the sake of my own selfishness… and that right there... _that_ is why I ran.

**A/N:**** Awe, poor Bella. What do you think is going through Jasper's mind at this very moment? What do you think Bella's next move will be? Will she continue to pursue Jasper or will she take off and leave for good leaving Jasper with more questions than answers? Remember…the mating pull has been returned to the both of them!**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Chronicles of the Fallen**

**A/N:**** This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and dramaqueen1917. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. This chapter was written by Xo BellaItalia oX**

**Chapter 2  
****(Jasper's POV)**

There was something different about today. I could feel it, but I couldn't even begin to tell you what it could possibly be.

I was broken out of my thoughts by Alice coming down the stairs as the last person to finish getting ready – as usual – and entering the living room where Emmett, Edward, Rosalie and I were waiting.

"Okay guys," she began, "Just a reminder that there is a new girl starting at Forks High today. She is Chief Swan's daughter that has come to stay with him from Phoenix from his previous marriage."

"And you're telling us this, why?" Rosalie asked in a bored tone while holding up her hand to inspect her nails.

"I told you guys this already," she sighed in annoyance. "I don't know how or why, but I see her becoming very close with our family."

Emmett snorted as Edward quirked a brow. "A human, close to _our_ family? Sure, whatever. She will probably be too scared of us."

"Sure, mock all you want." Alice waved them off. "We'll see who has the last laugh when my visions come true. I will be more than happy to say 'I told you so'."

._.-:'~The Chronicles of the Fallen~':-._.

The day passed by in somewhat of a blur as per usual when you're repeating high school over and over. There was however subtle differences in the atmosphere as the student body reacted to the new girls' presence. There was so much lust in the air from all of the boys and even some of the girls along with jealousy, curiosity and fascination.

I haven't seen her yet, but then again I had come into school late after helping Carlisle around the hospital. I think I remember Alice telling me that she was going to be in our grade and in some of our classes.

Anyway, it was lunch time and the weird tingly feeling that I had been feeling in my chest had changed to an all-out pull that was yanking me across the lunch room. I continued to try to ignore it as long as I could as I became immersed in the conversations that my siblings were having around me.

"So, have any of you actually spotted this new girl yet?" Rosalie inquired with slight distaste. She has never been a fan of humans and even less of human girls, especially the pretty ones.

"Yeah, she was in one of my afternoon classes," Alice chirped. "She really is quite the looker, though there was something different about her than the rest of the humans around us. I can't put my finger on it, but she has an inhuman beauty to her of the likes that I've never seen before. Not to mention, she has the sweetest scent that I've ever smelt, yet I have absolutely no desire to drink from her."

"I passed her in the hall once or twice, so I know exactly what you mean about her scent and her hotness," Emmett agreed. "That girl is definitely a looker!" He gushed causing Rosalie to smack him on the back of his head. "Ouch, Rosie! That hurt! What was that for?" She didn't answer, just gave him an evil glare.

"I'll agree with you on that," Edward grinned. "I think she might even have you beat, Rosalie." He smirked causing the blonde in question to scowl. "She's been in the minds of nearly every student that I've come across today."

"Do you know what her name is?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah," Emmett answered before going back to trying to suck up to his disgruntled mate.

"Well?" I pressed. "What is it?"

"Well, what?" He asked without removing his attention from Rose causing me to sigh loudly and Edward to roll his eyes.

"Isabella Swan," Alice answered for him. I guess she saw that there was no point in asking Emmett anything while he was groveling to his mate.

"Have you been having trouble with your gift when it comes to her?" Alice asked. "Because I've been noticing that there are visions that I have of her with our family, but then the vision completely fades out for a while until it comes back in later as if there was never any problems. Then there are times when I can't see her and anyone around her at all! This has never happened to me before."

"I don't know," Edward said before focusing across the lunch room somewhere behind me. A look of concentration and desire appeared across his features before they suddenly changed to frustration and defeat. "No," he shook his head in defeat. "I can't hear anything from her. It's odd, because I can see her and I know that she is there, but the space where she is supposed to be is complete silent. If it wasn't for the fact that I could see her right now, I would never know that she was there."

I felt a pair of eyes on me at this point and noticed that the pull was back even stronger than before. I couldn't help but to turn around and look no matter how hard I tried to ignore it.

I turned in my seat and looked into the direction that I felt the pull trying to guide me. It was then that I saw her for the first time. My God, she really was the most beautiful creature that I had ever seen. Her blue eyes were captivating and her long brown locks fell in delicate curls down to her ribs. She had curves that any girl would kill for in all of the right places and I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to hold her in my arms and run my hands over that maddeningly luscious skin.

She really did have an inhuman beauty to her that surpassed any vampire that I had ever met before, but that wasn't the part that surprised me. No, it was the fact that the second our eyes connected, I felt as if I was complete for the first time in my existence. Not only that, but I feel like I've known her my whole life and more. The way that she was looking at me gave me a feeling that I know that I felt before, yet I can't remember when. It was then that I noticed that the pull that I had been feeling stopped the second that we lay eyes on each other.

I was broken out of my trance by Alice causing me to look down at her and I gave her a loving smile.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I was just asking if you could feel anything coming from her." She repeated inquisitively.

"Yeah, I could," I confirmed and thought back on the love that I felt coming from her that had stumped me when I first caught her looking at me before our eyes met. Odd.

"Hmm…I wonder why your gift is the only one that works on her." She seemed troubled with that thought and I knew that I had to comfort her.

"I'm sure that it's nothing, maybe just a human with a gift or something. I'm sure it's not anything dangerous. We'll talk to Carlisle about it later on. I'm sure everything will be fine." I reassured her before placing a gentle and loving kiss on her lips.

It was then that I felt such wrenching heartbreak coming from across the canteen from the Isabella. I turned my head to see what had happened that she was feeling that way. It gave me an uneasy feeling to the point where it was bordering on painful. But when my focused on the spot where she had once sat, there was no one there aside from the linger emotions that were swirling in the air along with the concern and confused feelings of the other human students that were sitting around her.

._.-:'~The Chronicles of the Fallen~':-._.

I ended up having to leave school early because the blood lust was getting to be too much when you count in my trip to the hospital and school. Alice agreed that it would be a good idea, so I guess that meant that it wasn't going to turn out well if I stayed.

I had just buried my last kill when I could smell a sweet smell that resembled strawberries, lilac's and freesias. It was the most tantalizing scent that I had ever smelled.

I followed the trail until I came upon one of the loveliest places that I had ever seen. The meadow was small, perfectly round and filled with wild flowers – violet, yellow and soft white. A bubbling brook ran through the meadow creating a beautiful symphony. The sun was directly overhead, filling the circle with a haze of buttery sunshine. But none of that was what had stunned me the most.

In the center of the meadow was an angel sitting amongst the flowers. Literally, there was an angel with enormous beautiful white feathery wings. A halo circled above her head that sparkled and shimmered and as the sun hit her, her halo sent beautiful rainbows and prisms bouncing across the meadow.

Upon further inspection, I noticed that she was crying with her long brown curls flowing down her back while she used her pale white hands to cover her face. The heartbreak coming from her was crippling, yet I couldn't deny the beauty that was in front of me as I looked over the scene.

I reached the edge of the pool of light and stepped through the last fringe of ferns into the meadow through the soft grass, swaying flowers and warm gilded air. I didn't worry about my sparkling form considering the fact that I wasn't the only supernatural creature here, but I had to admit that I was stunned. I never knew that angels existed, yet I should considering the fact that I am a vampire after all.

I stepped on a twig causing it to snap under my foot. She gasped and whipped her head around as she jumped up to her feet. I felt my eyes widen as I realized that the creature in front of me was none other than the new girl, Isabella Swan, herself.

**A/N:**** So, thoughts? What do you think will happen in the upcoming confrontation between Bella and Jasper? I'd love to hear what you think!**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Chronicles of the Fallen**

**A/N:**** This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and dramaqueen1917. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. This chapter was written by dramaqueen1917.**

_**Previously…  
**__I stepped on a twig causing it to snap under my foot. She gasped and whipped her head around as she jumped up to her feet. I felt my eyes widen as I realized that the creature in front of me was none other than the new girl, Isabella Swan, herself._

**Chapter 3  
****(Jasper's POV)**

In that moment, it felt as if the entire world had stopped – as if the air particles had frozen mid-air and the chirping birds had quietened for just a moment. Her stormy bright blue eyes shined, daring me to look into her soul. I felt the Major stirring inside of me as distant memories from my human life began to tickle the back at the back of my head.

_Purity… Power…Unconditional love… beautiful eyes… falling… searching… lost…_

Pain and regret bled from Isabella before her emotions suddenly cut off. It was a sudden change that left me reeling. For as long as I could remember, no one, absolutely no one had been able to cut off their feelings from my gift. It felt different… nice.

A small, traitorous tear escaped her eyes.

"Jasper," She whispered hesitantly. My name was whispered tenderly, almost as though it harboured a deep dark secret that only Isabella knew.

"Isabella… I… You aren't human, are you?" I whispered hesitantly before mentally cursing myself. Why did I find it so hard to talk to her? I was Jasper Whitlock, the God of War! The Satan of the South! Yet, I sounded like such a stuttering blunt idiot for asking if she was human when it was clear as day that she wasn't! I mean, it was obvious! Humans don't go around sprouting gigantic feathery wings or have sparkling halo's levitating above their heads that send rainbows in every direction in a far worse manner than even us vampires do!

"No, I'm not." She laughed bitterly and somewhat uncomfortably.

"I… I guess there's no harm in telling you that I'm a vampire, right?" I fumbled. Fumbled? Good God, what was wrong with me?

"There's a lot of harm that could be done by you telling me that. If I were human, I'd be running for the hills. But I knew that you were a vampire long before you told me." She admitted somewhat shyly as her lips quirked somewhat it a nervous smile.

"So… what are you then?" I asked stupidly. Duh!

'_You're a vampire. You've been on this world for 169 years! You've seen war, bloodshed and whatever else and you still can't connect the dots? Pity…'_

Well, the Major was on my side. At least Peter wasn't here to whack me over the head for not being able to connect the dots.

"What do you think I am, Jasper?" She inquired as she smirked and quirked a delicate eyebrow. "A talking chipmunk that just happens to be able to sprout white feathery wings?"

"An angel," I said softly.

"Congratulations Jasper. What do you want me to give you, an award? A round of applause? I'm an angel and you're a vampire. You're happily in love with the black haired pixie and I love Peter." I suspected that she was being sarcastic, although there was nothing to confirm it as such.

"Peter?" My stomach dropped and I felt a spark of jealousy echo throughout my body and I knew instantly that it was my own emotion. But why was I feeling this way? Why was my body reacting in such a way to this exquisite creature, aside from the obvious?

"Peter," she repeated the name and looked for a spark of recognition to appear in my features. "The annoying guy that has a thing for giving me nicknames like 'cupcake' and 'kitten'?"

"You're in love with him? Do I know him?" I couldn't help the envy that filled my voice against my will.

_I love Alice, my mate. My fashion obsessed pixie. I don't care if Isabella Swan is in love with a guy. I love Al-_

"I never said I was _in_ love with him Jasper. I just said that I love him." Relief waved over me. "And yes, I believe that you should remember your captain from the Southern Wars."

"Oh, yeah," I immediately felt guilty for not remembering someone that I considered my brother, but decided to change the subject. "Well, why don't you come and meet the family? I'm sure they'd be happy to meet you, now that-"

"Now that there's less of a chance of me being served as dinner or a reason that we can be in each other's lives without fear of punishment?" Isabella suggested.

"Kind of…" I mumbled rubbing the back of my neck.

"Sure," she sighed, "I suppose I'd better go meet the rest of your family." She shrugged, "As long as I won't have to worry about being locked up in a dark basement where I'll be used for experiments and an infinite blood supply."

"Don't worry, my family isn't like that. We won't lock you up and experi- okay, so Carlisle might ask a few questions, but he won't do anything unless you're willing." I admitted.

"Awesome. I find that it's easier to set the rules first," Isabella tapped her head knowingly. "It saves me the trouble of having to break out of the basement later. It can be quite bothersome finding a way to escape your captors." She sighed.

I nodded whilst attempting to be sympathetic. She spoke as if she had already been captured by vampires which made me question what history she and vampires shared.

"Okay, well, do you want to follow me or…?" I trailed off, unsure of what to say or how she travelled.

"Just run home and I'll follow you from above." She pointed towards the sky and laughed at a joke that only she seemed to get before she gestured for me to start running.

._.-:'~The Chronicles of the Fallen~':-._.

As I ran, an old, long forgotten memory - for I knew that that was what it was - flashed to mind.

_I looked into her eyes. The shadows covered most of her face, but I could still see her eyes, her beautiful, soulful eyes. They glimpsed into the pain and suffering beneath her strong smile. I wondered what I must have looked like. My blonde curls matted across my face, whilst blood, sweat and tears stuck to my clothes and face. I must have looked like a savage as I lay across her feet, too tired to even try to stand._

"_Don't cry." I whisper, "Everything is going to be okay…"_

_Except, we both knew that it wouldn't be okay. We both knew that this would be the end. That no matter what, by the time the sun set and the stars peeked behind the clouds, I'd be gone. And the chances of us ever being together were bleak._

_I had long accepted that this would be the end - that I would have to leave her to continue on without me. I had been forced to come to the fact that life would go on for her and that it was most likely that one day, she would find someone else. That she would move on. No matter how many times she told me that there would be no one else for her and that we were made to be together, I knew that eventually, I would be nothing more than an old memory, a small cloud compared to the glorious sun._

"_Jasper… they've decided." She whispered. I could see the tears fill her eyes as she kneeled beside me. She wrapped her arms around my torso as she helped me stand. Oh, what a pitiful sight I must have been. But I didn't care. In that moment, all that mattered was that I knew that everything I had worked towards was about to be crushed into the dust._

…

_She whispered, "I love you. Please! Don't leave me Jasper! PLEASE!" Faceless men were holding her arms as she cried. Her entire body shook as she screamed and thrashed against them as she tried to get to me._

_And then I was falling. The pain. Nothing, absolutely nothing could compare to the pain I felt as I fell. It was followed by the hollowness and broken despair as I cried. My entire body shook as I felt the shock wear off only to be replaced by more pain. I could only hope that she would forget – that she would one day find someone else that would deserve her unconditional love. I guess I was never meant to be that guy regardless of what we were told and what we felt._

The memory left me confused. I had no idea where I would have gotten that memory and I had no idea who that girl in my memories was. It was obvious that she had meant a lot to me in my past life. And I couldn't help but feel that whoever she was, she held all of the answers to my past life, wherever that was.

If only I could meet her.

**A/N:**** His first memory from when he was an angel. They are on their way to the Cullen's. What do you think will happen when they find out what she is? What do you think of Jasper's memory?**


	5. Chapter 4

**The Chronicles of the Fallen**

**A/N:**** This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and dramaqueen1917. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

**Chapter 4****  
****(Isabella's POV)**

I touched my feet down on to the ground in front of a large house, or should I say mansion. I don't know what I expected, but it certainly wasn't this. The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred human years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall- not including the basement- rectangular and well proportioned. The windows were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. Some of the walls were even completely made of glass, making it easy to see directly into the whole room. There were no cars in sight, so I figured that they were probably all parked in the detached garaged across the driveway. I could hear the river close by, hidden in the obscurity of the forest.

"You live in a very beautiful home," I told Jasper bringing my eyes to him and I noticed that he was still eyeing my wings.

"Thank you," he smiled bringing his focus back over to my face. "Esme will be pleased that you like it. She designed it from the ground up." He informed me before returning his focus to my specific angelic features.

I had my mental shield part way down where I always have it unless I strengthen it or drop it, so I knew that he could easily feel me with his gift as I smirked at him in amusement at the utter awe still on his face.

"Uh, sorry," he apologized sheepishly. "It's just that… you're…" he gestured at my wings and halo unsure of what to say.

"I know," I smiled somewhat shyly. "There are very few beings out there who know of the existence of Angels among other creatures. I don't blame you for staring." I sighed inwardly at this though, thinking about how painful it was for me to see my mate like this; not knowing who I am or who he really is. Or even what we are together.

"Is something wrong?" He asked in concern as he stepped forward looking as if he wanted to reach out and touch me, but was restraining himself.

"Oh, no," I shook my head sending him reassurance. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He pressed. "I didn't even ask you why you were crying earlier. I apologize for forgetting myself. It's just that I was a little…"

"Sidetracked?" I finished for him quirking my brow.

"Yeah," he answered reaching up his hand and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

It was then that I noticed the Cullen men cautiously stepping out of the front door in astonishment while three women were peeking out the windows curiously with utter awe plastered all over their immortal faces.

"Oh, uh…," Jas per fumbled before grabbing my hand in preparation to pull me toward the large porch, but stopped abruptly as he felt the electrical sensations of the mating bond. Well, I knew what it was. He just stared down at our joined hands in confusion and shock, clearly startled by it.

I sighed sadly causing his gaze to snap up towards my face and release my hand as if I had shocked him.

"S-sorry," he stuttered and then paused, slightly surprised that he had startled in the first place. It was not something that vampires were known to do at all.

He shook himself out of it quickly though before placing a gentle hand on my lower back below my wings and guiding me toward the house as he had originally planned.

"Guys, this is Isabella Swan." He introduced me before turning his attention to the older blond haired vampire that was in the center of the other two males. He was clearly the coven leader and was looking on at me with adamant interest. "She's new at our school." He told him.

The three vampires stepped fully out of the door and traveled down the six porch steps as the three women flitted out behind them, obviously not wanting to miss out on whatever this was.

I was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable under their gazes until I felt a burst of reassurance and confidence shoot out at me through Jasper's gift. I normally would have smiled at him appreciatively, but I didn't want to raise too many questions regarding how I knew about his gift, so I just reacted as anyone else who would randomly start to feel those emotions and smiled up at the coven.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet all of you." I nodded respectfully. I didn't want to startle them. Even though they weren't aware, I could easily wipe out the entire coven easily, but I would never do that without provocation. However, too many vampires with too many powerful gifts could subdue me, but never kill me.

I shook these thoughts from my head, not wanting to think about that. To be brief, let's just say that I had a run in with the Volturi and drew in the attention of the ever popular Aro Volturi and when I wouldn't comply with his wishes… let's just say that I wasn't just joking earlier when I spoke of escaping from a basement. That is after all where the dungeons are located.

"It's an honor to meet you as well, Isabella." Carlisle smiled. "My name is Carlisle and this is my family. You've clearly already met Jasper, but this is Emmett." he said gesturing to the large brown curly haired vampire who reminded me of a body builder with an adorable set of dimples.

"Hello," I smiled at him feeling completely comfortable in his presence. He reminded me of a large teddy bear or an over protective big brother.

Emmett walked right up to me and it looked as if he was about to hug me, but paused half way before readjusting himself to try a different way, but stopped again.

"Uh, I would hug you, but…" he trailed off and motioned toward my wings.

I just giggled at his antics. "I can fix that," I winked before taking in a deep breath and cloaking my wings and halo, appearing as the immortally beautiful girl that they had seen earlier today at school.

"Whoa!" He gasped along with several of the other vampires. "That's fucking awesome!" He grinned.

"Emmett! Language!" A caramel haired woman scolded him before stepping up to Carlisle's side and wrapping their arms around each other.

"Sorry," Emmett murmured causing me to giggle. He had obviously heard this and smirked before lifting me off of my feet and swinging me around. "We are going to get along great!"

"Alright, Emmett," Jasper chuckled somewhat nervously as he approached us. "Put the poor girl down."

After I was placed on my feet, Carlisle brought my attention back to him as he introduced the lovely woman on his arm as his wife and mate, Esme.

"It's very nice to know you dear," she smiled in a very motherly fashion. It made my heart bleed in a very homesick manner as I thought about my own human mother before I passed and was selected to become an Angel.

"It's nice to meet you, as well." I swallowed thickly causing Jasper to look at me in concern. I only smiled at him as a polite way to wave him off before bringing my attention to the copper haired boy who was walking toward me.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen," he formally introduced himself and held out his hand.

I studied his hand for a moment before placing my hand delicately in his. "It's a pleasure," I smiled politely as he brought it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on it.

Jasper growled at this exchange causing everyone to snap their attention in his direction in confusion and shock. I don't even think that he understood why he reacted in that fashion by the look on his face.

"I'm sorry," he apologized and unnecessarily cleared his throat. "I don't know where that came from."

"Anyway," Edward narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously before looking back at me. "This is Emmett's wife and mate, Rosalie," he gestured to a very beautiful blond vampire who only gave me a small smile and a wave while she was tucked under Emmett's arm. "And this is Jasper's wife, Alice," he gestured over at the black haired pixie vampire that Jasper was kissing earlier.

I noticed that he didn't say mate and was relieved that he knew the truth about that at least, but the fact that she was his wife hurt just as much. I made sure to shield my emotions from him, causing him to snap his head in my direction in startled confusion laced with panic.

I ignored him while Alice danced over to me and wrapped her arms around me momentarily startling me. She pulled back with a large grin on her face. "Oh, we will all be such great friends! I can already see it!" She gushed.

I quirked a brow in confusion causing Carlisle to answer as he approached the three of us. "Alice can see visions of the future based on your decisions."

"But I can't always see you and I think I've figured out why. I can't see you at all in your true form, but in this form I can see you just fine." She explained.

"Oh," I nodded, "Yeah, I think that's because of my shields." I rationalized.

"Your shields?" Jasper asked immediately. "Is that why your emotions just cut themselves off from me?" He pressed almost urgently.

"Um, yeah," I nodded and bit my lip. "I have two shields; a physical one and a mental shield. My mental shield is always at least half way up which shields most mental assaults aside from very strong Angelic gifts. If this is the case, I have to throw it up all the way and strengthen it so that no mental attacks will leak through. My physical shield blocks physical attacks and when that one is up, you will see it. It is a bright golden color and can keep anyone inside of the shield from escaping and anyone from the outside from getting in."

"Is that why I can't hear your thoughts?" Edward asked.

I nodded. "I believe so."

"Awe! You're lucky!" Emmett pouted resulting in Rosalie to playfully smack him in the chest. "Ouch, babe! What was that for?"

"Because that wasn't very nice to Edward," she answered.

"It's alright, Rose," Edward waved her off. "I appreciate you sticking up for me, but it's no secret that most of you hate my gift at times."

Everyone chuckled at this until Jasper interrupted. "But if that is the case, then why does my gift work?" He asked. "I can feel and manipulate emotions and I can always feel you except for a few minutes ago when you were suddenly cut off from me."

'_Shit, I've said too much,'_ I thought to myself. "Um, I don't know why that is," I shrugged making sure that my shield was all the way up so that he would not detect the lie in my emotions. He studied me for a moment before seemingly dismissing it.

"Shall we go inside and you can tell us about yourself?" Carlisle asked. "I would love to learn about your species."

"Carlisle thrives on knowledge," Edward informed me. "Especially information on new topics and we had no idea that your kind existed until we saw you outside."

I looked at Carlisle and smiled politely. "It would be my pleasure." I said. "In my opinion, more supernatural creatures should know about our existence. After all, most humans suspect that we exist. There was an entire book written with us within it!" I sighed as we made our way inside.

**(Jasper's POV)**

We all entered the living room and scattered around and taking a seat on the furniture. Carlisle sat on a chair with Esme on the arm, Rosalie sat on the couch with Edward and Alice while Bella and I sat on the loveseat.

I know that normally I would sit next to Alice, but for some reason I couldn't help but gravitate towards Bella like I couldn't be close enough to her. I had to restrain myself from touching her and it was maddening! I don't understand any of this!

Bella delicately folded her hands across her lap as she began to speak. "First things first, I need to inform you all of something before I tell you my story and then I will answer your questions about Angels in general and our enemies. I am not an ordinary Angel who resides in Heaven with God. No, I am one of the Fallen. You may know them better as Fallen Angels."

My eyes widened and I suddenly flashed back to that memory or whatever it was of me falling while in excruciating pain.

Bella began speaking again breaking me out of my flashback. "I was born long ago before the time of Christ in what is now known as Italy. I was human just as you were before you were changed into what you are now. However, I was very different from girls in my time and for that, God had favored me. I won't go into detail about my human life, because that isn't where my story truly begins. I died at the age that you see me now for people did not live as long as they do today.

"When I made it to the Gates of Heaven to be judged before God, he spoke to me and told me that he had a special plan for me. He said that my next step would be to become an Angel, which is a very rare honor that God bestows on those he deems worthy. He told me that I was to become the mate of his most prized warrior. He called this Angel, Ares. You may have heard of him from the Greeks who crowned him the God of War. He had a human name like all of the angels once did, just as mine is Isabella Maria, though I don't remember what my maiden name was before I became Ares's mate. God called me Aphrodite, who as you know is the wife and mate to Ares. The Greeks got a lot of their god's from us Angels as we helped them out throughout the years.

"Now, just as God exists, so does Lucifer. As you know he was the first Angel who went against God and fell from Heaven and as punishment for his crimes - which are still the worst that have ever been recorded – he was sentenced to take care of the souls who were not deemed worthy to walk in the Kingdom of Heaven.

"But the thing is…Lucifer did not act alone, though he was the ring leader of the bunch. He had seven followers that were sentenced to fall with him. They were only to become a part of the Fallen, as I am. The Fallen are those that were kicked out of Heaven and fell down to Earth doomed to walk amongst the mortals for the rest of time. But Lucifer did not give up on his mission. He rallied up all thirteen followers and they became the first Demonic Angels. You will know them as Incubus's or Succubus's. They are made from Fallen Angels and are the most powerful of Lucifer's familiars. The first seven were in put in charge of each of the seven circles of Hell; one for Lust, one for Greed…and so forth.

"Throughout time, he also created other familiars. One that you may be familiar with is the Kappa. They were made from vampires who pledged themselves to Lucifer and his familiars. The way that you can tell the difference between Lucifer's vampiric demons and yourselves is because the Kappa has green skin. **(A/N: Yes, this is all fact.) **They also cannot be burned by first like you can. The same thing goes for the Jinn. But they are made from shape shifters like your wolf pack over on the reservation. But they prefer heat more than areas like this. You will find them in large packs in the Middle East. The way you can tell the difference between the shape shifters and the Jinn are by their eyes. Their eyes will be bright red, just like a newborn vampire's."

"Holy shit, are you serious?" Emmett asked in astonishment, though everyone was in some sort of shocked state. "This is all crazy!"

"Yes," Bella nodded. "But there are far crazier familiars than that. Those are just the ones that you need to be aware of for now since they are so similar to the supernatural creatures that you may have come across." She paused for a moment and began to play with her necklace. It was a beautiful pendant of a pair of gold wings and a halo on a gold chain.

"Anyway," she sighed. "As I was saying, Lucifer tends to collect the Fallen Angels because of how powerful they are. It's hard to dodge him once he catches your scent. He will sick his hounds of Hell on you and they will drag you down beneath the surface."

"How is that possible?" Carlisle asked intrigued.

"There are many entrances to Hell that are hidden on Earth. The closest one to here is in one of the deep caverns in the mountains. It is hard to find if you don't know what you're looking for, so it is rare for a human to stumble upon one."

"Can I ask how it is possible that you have a gift?" Edward asked obviously interested in the fact that he is not able to read her mind.

"All Angels are given one supernatural gift from God. I was given my shields. Not all gifts are as powerful as mine. The gift can be as small as being able to detect a lie or as powerful as controlling the elements. It all varies and no gift is exactly the same as another." He nodded clearly intrigued.

"How did you become a Fallen Angel?" Rosalie asked.

She smirked half-heartedly. "That is a very dangerous question to ask any member of the Fallen. But my deed is far less terrifying than many of the others." She swallowed thickly, bracing herself for whatever tale lie ahead. It was evidently not going to be a very happy story and I could feel the pain and heartache that was coming from her as she gathered her thoughts.

"My mate was very popular with God as well as many of the other Angels. He was strong, handsome, gifted and a viscous warrior. To this day, he's never lost a battle." She looked right into my eyes as she said this, but turned away as she continued. "We were unbeatable together and had done a lot of good throughout our existence as Angels. We were head over heels in love and our mating bond only strengthened what was already there. But having everything that we did and being who we were, it was only a matter of time before we made enemies; Ares more so than I."

As she told her story, I couldn't help but to think that I had heard this story before, though I knew that that wasn't possible. She seemed so familiar, yet she was a complete stranger all at the same time_._ Not to mention, the thought of her with another man was making me feel anger and jealousy as I held back my growls. She was making me feel things that I had no right to feel towards her.

' _My God, everything with this girl only brings me more questions than answers!'_

"We knew that it was coming before it happened, though we weren't sure exactly what was going to be done. An Angel named Julius was insanely envious of everything that my mate stood for and had accomplished. He was also jealous that he was given me as a mate and protested greatly when this was revealed.

"He set my mate up to be a traitor and there was nothing that we could do to disprove his accusations."

Her eyes began coating with tears as she tried to hold back her sobs that were catching in her throat. I reached over and took her hand in mine, feeling that electrical sensation once again as I sent her comfort and courage. She smiled gratefully and startled me by sending me her appreciation and affection.

'_How did she know to do that?'_

I didn't have time to think more on it as she continued her story. "He was blaming Ares for his crimes. I don't know how he did it, but after deliberation, my mate was thrown from Heaven and fell to earth. I had to watch as he fell and it was the most painful, heart wrenching moment of my existence. I tried to tell them that it wasn't true and I fought against them to no avail. From there I was accused to be an accomplice and thrown out of Heaven.

"The fall to Earth was the most painful experience I could ever imagine. But unfortunately, my mate and I didn't fall to the same place and by the time I hit Earth, both the mating bond and the pull was gone. I have no idea where my mate is and I've combed the world for him without finding neither hide nor hair of his existence. That was around 150 years ago."

Silence filled the room as we digested her story. So many thoughts were bouncing around in my head that it was almost making me, a vampire, dizzy. Why did this all sound so familiar to me? Why could I almost picture everything that she spoke of? Why did I feel such possessiveness towards this angel?

Finally, Esme spoke up breaking me out of my thoughts. "I'm so very sorry to hear about your mate," she whispered.

"Thank you," Bella nodded politely while giving her a small smile. "It has been tough, but I have faith that our love will be enough to bring us together once again."

"So, how did you end up here in Forks?" I asked anxious to move on from the topic of her mate. Seeing the love in her eyes as she spoke of his was damn near painful.

"I was pointed in this direction by two friends of mine in hopes of finding my Ares," she answered. "But when I reached the outskirts of Forks, I found Charlie Swan answering a call about a break in. But the burglar wasn't human and he was going to die if I didn't step in and save his life, killing the vampire who was wreaking havoc in the area. He knew there was something different about me, but he didn't say a word about it. He only thanked me and offered me a place to stay for the time being. I accepted and a week later I started school at Forks High School." She told us ending her story and waiting for the questions that we all knew would come.


	6. Chapter 5

**The Chronicles of the Fallen**

**A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and dramaqueen1917. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

**Chapter 5  
****(Edward's POV)**

To be forever young seems like a gift to many – a blessing to be nurtured. But if I was given the choice between dying of the Spanish Influenza so many years ago or being immortal, I knew I would definitely choose to die. I would not hesitate in giving up my immortal life to have died of the Spanish Influenza. Sure, if I had died, I probably wouldn't have my family, but I would still choose mortality over immortality. Though being young and healthy would be appealing to almost any human out there, they don't really _know_ what being forever young entails. For one, I am stuck in the body of a 17 year old boy _forever_. If it wasn't enough, I lived in fear of getting too close to a human and having to watch them as they die, unable to do anything to stop it.

One of the things that will always hang over my head is that I'll never experience the growing up nor shall I ever be able to love anyone else because I know that if I do fall in love with someone, especially if it were a human, I would not be able to change them – to condemn them to this… this half-life.

When you have lived for over a century, days mean nothing to you. Especially when all you do is repeat high school over and over again. Today would be like any other day, were it not for the air of anticipation that was reflected through most of the residents through Forks. That and the fact that Alice had taken to singing Britney Spears over and over in her head, sometimes she would sing a different song but it was always a loud, whiny song that made me wish I could not read minds. At least Emmett hadn't changed – his thoughts still jumped back and forth between his 'Rosie' and the latest video games and the next family hunting trip. Although, he did concentrate on the former far more than the two latters. Unfortunately, when he was concentrating on his 'Rosie' it was usually about having… sexual intercourse with her.

In a small town where everyone knew each other, having someone new around town was the talk of this little community. To make things worse, this wasn't just some random girl. No, this was the chief's long lost daughter from his previous relationship with the fleeting Renee Swan. - The same Renee Swan who had left with their young daughter to who knows where, though apparently he had more than one. I could have sworn that he only had one daughter, but according to him, it was two? Well, either way, the oldest one Isabella was moving in with him

Throughout all of my classes prior to lunch, the thoughts of the students that came into contact with my gift all seemed to be centred on or around Isabella Swan. From what I heard through the minds of other students, as well as through the school gossip mill, Isabella Swan had moved to Forks from Arizona because her mother was going through what she called a 'honeymoon phase' with her new husband, Phil while her younger sister decided to stay and live with it. She had also proved to be rather kind-hearted, especially when it came to all of the 'puppy dogs' that trailed her wherever she went. She was always careful to not reject anyone, but to merely point them in another direction. All in all, I was curious to meet her.

When she came into the cafeteria with a girl… Jessica Stanley who chatted so loudly and quickly that her words appeared to trip over themselves, while she was smiling nervously. The next thing I noticed was her scent. She smelled… fantastic. She smelled like strawberries, lilacs and freesia and something else that I couldn't put my finger on. Then I noticed the bloodlust, or rather the lack of it. It was… amazingly refreshing. Never had I encountered a human who didn't spark my bloodlust in some way or another. I tried to dig into her mind, hoping for some sort of reasoning behind this phenomenon hidden deep within the depths of her mind. All I got… was nothing. I could see here, hear her heart beating and smell her, but when it came to my gift, it was like an empty seat was where she was sitting across the canteen.

My eyes widened in shock as I took in her appearance. Her long mahogany hair was full of thick loose curls that cascaded down her back whilst hinting at a beautiful, sparkly golden hue underneath. Her beautiful pink lips whispered untold secrets and I loved the way the light made her blue eyes appear as blue as the clear summer skies on a warm summer day. Her body was slim, but filled out in all of the right places with curves that any female would kill for. Her legs went on for days and I couldn't get over how a human could look more beautiful than any immortal creature that I have ever stumbled upon in my entire existence. I loved the way her fingers tapped the table subconsciously as her eyes skimmed over the cafeteria. Her deep soulful eyes met mine and in that moment, all I wanted was her regardless of the consequences.

I watched in confusion as she suddenly ran out of the cafeteria and help myself from going after her. However, toward the end of lunch, I did notice her sneak back inside, though she seemed a lot less enthusiastic than she had before she disappeared. The bell signalling the end of lunch sounded breaking me out of my thoughts as we gathered our things to move on to our next class.

._.-:'~The Chronicles of the Fallen~':-._.

For the remainder of the day, all I could think about was her – Isabella Swan. She was in my biology class. I had spent the entire time just trying to build up enough courage to talk to her, which was incredibly stupid considering the fact that she was just a human.

Unfortunately, I didn't end up talking to her. But I did come up with a beautiful lullaby for her which I began putting together as I soon as I arrived home. My fingers danced over my grand piano as my thoughts and love for Isabella pour into my music as I composed the lullaby. She was a human.

Despite the fact that I knew that I could not allow myself to love a human, the scars that had remained from the darker years still remained. Some days, I could still hear the screams of all of the human monsters that I had killed in that time where I had actively hunted and drank human blood.

The pain and horrors I had witnessed would never leave me. Thanks to my vampire memory, I could remember in detail every aspect of those years where I had rebelled. I could still remember the lives of all of those that I had killed - The fathers, mothers, daughters, sons and friends who died by my hand when I could not find a suitable human beast to rid from society. The fear in their voices as they had begged me for their lives was something that I would never forget - the resignation in their eyes as I drank the last drop of their precious blood. I knew that I would _never_ forget what I had witnessed in my vampire life.

._.-:'~The Chronicles of the Fallen~':-._.

When Jasper returned home from his hunting trip, I was surprised to find that _she_ was with him – Isabella Swan. She was Isabella Swan, and yet at the same time, she didn't look like herself. She was even more beautiful – if that was even possible. Her beauty seemed to have magnified itself even further and connected to her back where gigantic white glorious wings? My jaw dropped as I gazed upon her wings in pure amazement. In that moment, she looked like an _Angel_ – a pure, real live Angel.

**(Alice's POV)**

When my Jazzy returned from his hunting trip, Isabella was with him. I could see how his eyes sparkled whenever he saw her. The way he appeared to gravitate to her subconsciously.

As Isabella told us her story, I couldn't help but feel angry and… and… _jealous._ I could see the way that she looked at my Jazzy when she thought no one was looking. For weeks, all of my visions had resembled nothing but a black hole, especially when it came to my Jazzy. I'd long since come to the conclusion that _she _was to blame. That somehow, she was making my gift malfunction. That somehow, she was blocking almost everything from me and it was always when she was in that Angel form. Otherwise, everything was hazy and blurry regarding her when she looked human.

I also noticed when she told us her story that sometimes her eyes would flicker to Jazzy, especially when she told us of Ares. I wanted to scream. Couldn't everyone else see that she was going to steal my Jazzy? Couldn't they see that _she _would be the reason I lost him forever?

I wasn't stupid. I saw the way she looked at him, but I knew, deep within me, that she didn't want to hurt anyone. It was the way that she would divert her eyes from everyone. I could see how she'd watch Jasper without realising what she was doing, before she'd shake her head as if to clear the haze. Her eyes clouded with tears every now and then. I knew that no matter what, she and I would be friends. There wasn't a doubt in my mind. What I did doubt was _what_ might stand in the way of us becoming friends. I wanted to scream. All of the questions burning deep within my mind were driving me crazy. If vampires could get headaches, I would probably have a killer migraine by now.

I couldn't help but feel scared. I was going into this somewhat blind. Was it wrong of me to fear the unknown? To fear the new things that might come? I'd always been able to see the repercussions of everyone's actions, including my own. How would I know if I did something wrong? How would I know if I was doing anything right? What if… what if I chose the wrong outfit? What if I made a fashion mistake? What if I walked in on Emmett and Rosalie going at it like rabbits? How would I know when Jazzy needed to hunt? What if I forgot to do something? All of the possibilities danced in my mind, and slowly, fear bubbled inside my mind like a hurricane, prepared to take down whoever stood in its way.

I wouldn't know anything beforehand. I wouldn't even know if I was going in the wrong direction! Out of all of the times for my gift to be unresponsive, it just had to pick now. Great.

I couldn't quite detect what she thought of Jasper because I wasn't an empath like my darling mate, my Jazzy. I kind of wished that I could. For one, I knew that having a gift as powerful as Jazzy's would come in handy about now. Sure, it would also be a great gift when it came to bargaining for clothes with sales assistants, especially when it came to getting designer clothing from hesitant designer's _weeks_ earlier than the general public. **That** would be awesome!

But that's beside the point. My jealousy sparked as she looked at Jasper. Everything about her made me jealous. It made me want to scream and cry. In that moment, I realised two things. One, Isabella Swan was in love with Jazzy, the love of my life and two, if I didn't try hard enough, I knew that I would probably lose my Jazzy _forever._

Jazzy was the most constant in my life. Of all the visions I had had after waking up as a vampire, Jazzy was always there. In all of my visions, Jazzy and I were happy. I remember the first vision I had of my Jazzy was one where we were together and he was hugging me. I remember the way the vampire bites that littered his arms and chest made him look more vulnerable in my vision as he _begged _me to help him. I'm going to be honest here. It wasn't _love at first sight_. We built up to it. We spent years as friends before Jazzy and I felt that we were ready to take out relationship to the next level. By then, I knew that we were meant to be. There wasn't a doubt in my mind. I couldn't imagine living without Jasper. I couldn't imagine being without my rock. But I knew that if it I had to, I'd sacrifice anything for Jazzy's happiness. If for some reason he didn't want to be with me, I would give up the world for him to be happy, truly happy – I was sure of that much. I could never imagine myself being with someone in a loveless relationship, but I wasn't. I know that my Jazzy loves me and I love him just as much, if not more. And it was because I love him that I didn't scream or cry. I didn't yell or throw things at Isabella as she recounted her story because I felt that for some reason unbeknownst to me, Jasper needed this. He needed to hear what Isabella has to say, if only I knew _why._

**A/N:**** So this was a look into what was going on in Alice and Edward's heads. As you can see, neither of them are evil, just a little misguided at times, but have good hearts. What did you think? What do you think will happen in regards to Bella and Jasper? How about with Edward and Alice? Review Review REVIEW!**

**The chapter was written by me, dramaqueen1917 (check out her page!), but was beta'd Xo BellaItalia oX. **

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! However, I will not answer questions regarding what will happen in future chapters. I will not ruin the story for you or others! ;-) Sorry! **


	7. Chapter 6

**The Chronicles of the Fallen**

**A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and dramaqueen1917. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

**Chapter 6  
****(Isabella's POV)**

I sat nervously waiting for their reactions after I finished my tale. It was uncomfortable to sit there in a strange house with a room full of vampires staring at you with mixed emotions dancing across their faces.

"That was very heroic of you to save Charlie," Carlisle praised me. "He is a very good man and has done a lot for this town. It would have been a shame to lose him."

I nodded. "Yes, he has opened his home to me and claimed me as his own. I am very grateful that he would do that for a stranger who had just demonstrated supernatural abilities and killed another mythical creature before his eyes. He has been very kind to me and it is obvious that he is very well liked within the community."

I looked next to me at Jasper, somewhat anxious to see his reaction to everything. He seemed very thoughtful and looked to be off in his own world.

"Is everything alright, Jasper?" I asked him in concern.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," he lied while bringing himself out of whatever thoughtful deliberations that were running through his head.

"Are you sure?" Emmett smirked causing Jasper to ignore him and roll his eyes dramatically.

"Anyway," Rosalie rolled her eyes.

Before anyone could say anything, the clock chimed saying that it was nine pm. I looked at the clock and sighed before bringing my attention back towards the Cullen's.

"It's been very nice meeting you guys, but I need to get going for tonight. I don't need much sleep, but I still do have a lot to get done and I need to finish my homework." I told them as I rose to my feet, while both Jasper and Edward quickly stood up as well.

"Can I give you a ride?" Edward rushed out as he stepped forward and extended his hand politely.

"Uh," I looked toward Jasper as he narrowed his eyes at him in displeasure. "I can fly, it fine."

"I insist," Edward pressed and flashed me a charming smile. If I didn't already love someone so deeply, I could see myself falling for his charm and old world mannerism, but regardless of the fact that my mate has no memory of me or our time together, I just can't force myself to move on.

"Well, if you insist," I shrugged and offered a small smile, taking his arm before turning back to the rest of the Cullen's. "Thank you for your hospitality. I look forward to seeing you, Carlisle and Esme, soon. As for the rest of you, I will see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye Bella!" Alice waved as rose to her feel and cuddled up to Jasper's side. My stomach dropped as I forced a smile and waved at her and the rest of the family as they echoed Alice's statement while I allowed Edward to escort me to the door. I chanced a last look at Jasper and saw that he was scowling in obvious displeasure, though he was clearly trying to hide it. What was that about? I knew that he could feel the pull, but he had Alice now.

We closed the front door behind us and made our way to the large garage that was separated from the house. He led me over to the silver Volvo that I had seen earlier in the school parking lot and opened up the passenger door for me.

"Thank you," I smiled politely and slid into the car.

He flitted over to the driver's side and appeared there before my eyes, starting the car through the ignition.

"You know where to go, right?" I asked him as we backed out of the driveway and did a 'K' turn before zipping down the driveway.

"You're staying at Chief Swan's house, right?" He asked and I nodded. "Then yes, I know exactly where I'm going." He grinned at me a very attractive crooked grin that would probably make most girls swoon.

We made small talk on our way and he seemed to make a serious effort to get to know me. He seemed very enthralled with everything that I had to say and if I'm honest, it made me feel good to know that someone cared that much about what I had to say. I in turn learned a lot about him and his family, like he was born in 1901 and was turned into a vampire in 1918 during the Spanish Influenza in Chicago. Carlisle was the one to change everyone in their family aside from Jasper and Alice who had showed up at their home in the 1940's while they were living in Toronto, Canada. Emmett was save by Rosalie when he was dying in the woods from a bear attack and she carried him over 100 miles bleeding and begged Carlisle to change him. I could definitely see myself becoming good friends with this guy, though I had a feeling that he was looking for more than I was willing to give at the moment. I didn't know if I would ever be over losing my mate to someone else.

We pulled up to Charlie's house not much later. I noticed immediately that the cruiser was not in the driveway and figured that he must still either be at work or he went out tonight.

I turned in my seat to thank Edward for the ride as I picked up my jacket from the back seat, placing it in my lap. "Thank you very much for the ride, Edward. It was nice getting to know more about you and your family." I smiled.

He nodded. "Yes, I really enjoyed your company and it was my pleasure to drive you."

"So, I'll see you at school tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there." He grinned.

"Alright then, have a good night." I said as I opened the car door and stepped out.

"Night!" He called out and watched me walk into the house.

I closed the door and locked it behind me before turning and entering the living room. I spotted a piece of paper and a pen sitting ceremoniously on the coffee table and walked forward to take a seat on the couch and picked up the note.

_Bella,_

_I will be covering Officer Mathew's shift at work tonight and I won't be home until late. Help yourself to the lasagna in the fridge. Harry's wife, Sue, baked it for us and brought it over this afternoon during my lunch. If I don't see you when I get home, Good Night!_

_Charlie_

I smiled to myself as I thought of Charlie's kindness. He truly was like a father to me and I haven't had one of those since I was human before my death. I was able to occasionally see my birth father and mother in Heaven, but since I have fallen, I haven't been able to see them.

I was broken out of my thoughts by the sound of my cell phone and quickly dug it out of my purse, hitting the green button to answer it without looking at the Caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Lil Bit,"_ the male voice on the other line spoke and I smiled to myself, knowing immediately who it was.

"Hi Peter, what's up?"

"_Not too much, just calling to check in and see how everything is going up there in Forks." _He answered. I sighed loudly in response. Apparently I didn't need to say more. _"That bad, huh?"_

"Your gift didn't tell you what's been happening up here?" I grumbled.

He huffed dramatically and it was all that I could do not to smile despite the mood that I was now in. _"How many times do I have to explain to you people? It's not a gift! I just know shit and it just comes to me. It's more like intuition."_

"Anyway," I stressed the word loudly. "He doesn't seem remember me or anything that had to do with his life before he was bitten."

"_Well that's what tends to happen when an Angel gets bitten by a vampire. They lose all of their memories from before that time."_ Peter uttered somewhat bitterly.

I groaned theatrically and collapsed against the back of the couch. "When are you two planning to visit?"

"_Don't worry; we will be there when you will need us the most."_ He promised and I smiled, reveling in the peace that I was suddenly feeling and that's when I realized that something wasn't right.

"Hey, let me call you back," I murmured into the phone and hung up before he could answer.

The mating pull wasn't as strong and that could only mean one thing; he was near.

**(Jasper's POV)**

Watching her walk out that door with Edward was anything but easy. It was nearly painful and it wasn't just because she was allowing him to drive her home either, though that was a large part of it. The thought of her not being near me was making me anxious and I couldn't understand why. I had Alice here in my arms and that should be all that I needed right now, but it wasn't close to comforting.

"She was nice," Alice smiled, though I could feel an underlying swirl of jealousy in her emotions that stumped me. Had Alice seen something that would cause this kind of reaction from her towards Bella?

"Yes, she was a very nice girl," Esme agreed as she pulled out the cross-stitching piece that she had been working on at human pace. She claimed that she had found it relaxing and liked not having to rush through the project while doing it strictly for pleasure.

"I like her!" Emmett grinned while Alice turned to look at him with a triumphant smile on her face.

"See! I told you so!" She smirked while Rosalie rolled her eyes at their antics and reached over for the magazine that she had been reading before I left on the hunting trip where I found Bella.

"I find everything that we've learned tonight rather fascinating and I'm anxious to learn more." Carlisle announced wrapping an arm around Esme's shoulders as he relaxed against the back of the large chair that fit them both and kicked his feet up on the matching ottoman.

"As long as you don't treat her as a science experiment, I'm sure that she would be more than happy to share her knowledge with you." I warned him thinking back on what she had let slip about being held by vampires and having to escape out of a basement.

"Has that happened to her before?" Esme gasped worriedly as she sat up straighter in the chair and placed the cross stitching down on to her lap.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I think so. She said something along those lines, though never directly said that it had happened. But the way that she was acting paired with her emotions led me to believe that it has happened before. She was rather squeamish about coming here at first."

"Oh, the poor dear!" She cried appallingly and covered her mouth with her hand.

"I'll be sure to take it easy with everything then," Carlisle declared sympathetically. "I wouldn't want her to feel uncomfortable in our home. And it seems that Edward has taken a liking to her."

I bit back a growl as I felt my anger rise at that statement.

"Yes, it would be nice if he had someone. He has always been the odd one out in this family for so long and even though they can't be mated, it would be nice for them to become companions." Esme agreed and I felt her happiness and excitement rise throughout her emotions as well as the rest of the family.

I had to get out of here. I couldn't be here for this kind of talk. It was painful and made me sick to hear the family talking about this.

"I'm going for a run," I announced as I began to drift toward the back door. "I'll be back later."

"Why? Is something wrong, Jazzy?" Alice asked in alarm knowing that whenever something was bothering me I would say and do the same thing.

I looked down at her apologetically. She didn't deserve this and I knew I had to figure everything out before I hurt her any more than I have been. I didn't miss the looks in her eyes and the way her emotions would shift every time I looked at Isabella or when I voted to sit next to her on the loveseat instead of next to her on the couch where Edward begrudgingly sat.

"I'll be fine, Ali," I said giving her a small smile and tucked a strand of her short black hair behind her ear. "Everything will be fine. I promise." I vowed before leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on her lips before taking off out the door before I could see the hurt in her features and emotions.

._.-:'~ The Chronicles of the Fallen ~':-._.

I continued to run, not really focusing on my destination while thinking about everything that has happened throughout the day. I didn't realize where I was until I heard her musical voice which caused me to look around at my surroundings.

How did I get here?

Chief Swan's small white home stood in front of me and I could hear Bella talking to someone on the phone. I could feel her amusement for a moment before it suddenly plummeted down to heartbreak before she spoke.

"Anyway," she stressed the word loudly and with a deep sigh of exasperation. "He doesn't seem remember me or anything that had to do with his life before he was bitten."

_Who was she talking about, and with whom?_

As I approached the house to peek in the window I realized that the voice that answered was male and somewhat familiar. "Well that's what tends to happen when an Angel gets bitten by a vampire. They lose all of their memories from before that time." The familiar voice uttered somewhat bitterly.

_What?_ I couldn't believe what I was hearing, but I didn't have time to think on it as I continued to listen to their conversation.

She groaned rather theatrically and I watched her collapse against the back of the couch. "When are you two planning to visit?"

"Don't worry; we will be there when you will need us the most_._" He promised her and she smiled, feeling comfort and calm. I couldn't help but to feel another streak of jealousy burst through me.

_What was happening to me?_

Suddenly, her emotions shifted to alarm and suspicion, causing me to freeze up. Does she know that I'm here? Should I run?

"Hey, let me call you back," she murmured into the phone and hung up before the male voice could answer her before standing to her feet and heading over to the front door.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

I couldn't make myself run regardless of the fact that I knew I was about to get caught out here spying on her. I just held my breath and waited for her to catch me as I stood outside the window.

**A/N:**** CLIFFY! So, what did you guys think? He heard part of her conversation with Peter, but will he put it together? And what about Edward? I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	8. Chapter 7

**The Chronicles of the Fallen**

**A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and dramaqueen1917. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

**Chapter 7  
****(Isabella's POV)**

After the phone call with Peter, in which I had noticed someone eavesdropping, I had scoured the house as well as the areas surrounding the house for any clue as to who the trespasser was. You would think that being a fallen angel and all would be beneficial towards noticing when someone is eavesdropping on your conversations. I stand corrected. Maybe falling out of heaven had more of an impact on me than I initially thought.

Either way, when I arrived at school the following day, all of the Cullens were standing around their cars being their usual selves. Alice, who had been bouncing around like a kid on Christmas morning, skipped, and I mean _skipped_ towards me. Emmett was grinning and waving, whilst Rosalie was in his arms being plain old Rosalie. Edward looked as though he were trying to solve a complicated puzzle and Jasper… Jasper was standing there. His arms were crossed as his eyes scanned over me. Just seeing him sparked an old memory that I had long since buried.

_It was before Jasper fell. Even then, both of us had felt a certain air of anticipation, instantly alerting us that something was up. Most of the strongest angels felt the dark aura that Julius now carried around him. At the time, we had all hoped that he would one day see the light once more, for he had trailed from our path as Angels._

_A long time ago, Julius had been one of the favoured angels, an archangel of sorts. In fact, Julius had once been a friend of both Jasper and I. But that was before my Jasper came along. Eventually, Jasper took Julius' place as one of the favoured. When that happened, Julius took no shame from showing his anger by being replaced by 'an amateur.' _

_Then one day he got sent to finish the Vampire Wars in the South. Usually, only powerful angels received tasks as big as concluding the Vampire Wars which showed quite a large amount of potential for becoming lethal. But everyone hoped that Julius would see the light by awarding such an important mission to him. Unfortunately, we were all wrong. In the end, when Julius returned, 5 years after he left to stop the Southern Wars, he returned a changed man. He was no longer pure. He was tainted by darkness. Darkness had clawed its way into his heart whilst he was most vulnerable and as a result he became bloodthirsty – ruthless._

_The topic of Julius and whether or not he should fall from heaven was a topic that was constantly debated. We were split evenly. It was dead even on both sides. Jasper and I stood firmly in the middle as they debated due to the fact that we had decided that our opinions were most likely to be biased. We trusted the decisions of the archangels and at the time, we had believed that Julius would never, ever_, go as far as betraying one of his own in the name of evil.

_I remembered how Jasper had stood, very much like he was now – arms crossed, faced not betraying a thing. He'd never said a word throughout the proceedings because he wanted it to be as fair as possible, which was why he didn't do anything when they decided that Julius wasn't bad – that he would soon return on the right path. Oh, how wrong we were._

_If I had known what havoc Julius would wreak, I know that I would have fought harder. I would have argued for Julius to become one of the Fallen – if only to save Jasper from forgetting everything and from having to go through the pain of having everything he loved stripped from him in mere minutes._

_If only I had known…_

"Hey Isabella!" Edward grinned mischievously. His eyes sparkled like small diamonds as he bowed politely as he kissed my knuckles gently. That was the thing about Edward. On everyone else, bowing would look so mocking, however on Edward, it had a certain charismatic charm about it – that and the fact that I knew that Edward was being sincere.

"Hey Bella! I'm calling you Bella because Isabella seems too long. I hope you're okay with that… How are you? I'm so excited! Will you go shopping with me tomorrow? Wait! Don't answer that! You will go shopping with me! Whoo! We'll have so much fun and-" Surprisingly, Alice managed to say that entire sentence in one long breath… well, it _was_ surprising until I remembered that vampires didn't need air.

That was one of the differences between vampires. Whereas vampires could hold their breaths for as long as they wanted (as far as I knew, vampires could hold their breaths for eternity, but I wouldn't know for sure because eternity is a painfully long time, even when you're immortal), angels (this includes fallen angels) needed air. Generally, we could hold our breaths for about 30 minutes to 1 hour depending on the person, but we could not go long without air.

I was broken out of my reverie when I saw Jasper wrap his arms around Alice's petite form. When he had moved behind Alice was beyond me. Maybe being one of the fallen had resulted on my abilities failing me.

_Note to self: Investigate on deteriorating powers, resulting in the inability to notice even the smallest of things._

"Hey Alice. What's happening here?" Jasper smiled adoringly at his wife. Oh, how he used to look at me just like that.

"Nothing darling. We're just planning on exploiting your funds and turning you into our lackey." Alice bantered lovingly. The love they shared was blinding. Never had I felt like crying and screaming in anger at the same time. I think humans called this emotion _jealousy._

"Well, I must say that despite the fact that I would be an absolutely amazing lackey, I can't help you this time. I've got to take care of some things. However, I'm sure that if you invite Rosalie, Emmett will be sure to become your ever-so-cute lackey." Jasper grinned.

"Okay Jazzy. I love you."

"Love you too, darlin." Then Jasper leaned in to kiss Alice.

**(Jasper's POV)**

There was something about Isabella that just didn't add up. Memories swirled just beyond my reach, as I tried to grasp at them desperately. It was so annoying. It was as though I were trying to catch water, yet it kept slipping through my fingers.

I felt things for Isabella that I know I should not. Love… adoration… Joy. It was wrong! I loved Alice… No, I love Alice! I shouldn't have feelings for Isabella.

When I saw Edward kiss Isabella's hand, I wanted to shout at him to stop. I wanted to punch his face and tell him to lay his slimy hands of my girl. But that was the thing – Isabella wasn't my girl. Alice was. So why was it that I felt as if Alice and I were drifting apart, tearing at the threads. I knew that this had been going on for a while now. At first, our love had been strong… but then slowly it had blended into something more. As of currently, it felt as though half of the time, we were lovers, whereas during the other half of the time, we were more good friends than anything.

When I kissed Alice, why did I suddenly see myself kissing Bella in my mind's eye? It was wrong… I was in love with Alice… I _do_ love Alice. That should be enough, right? I had been blessed with love. Sure, we weren't mates, but I couldn't imagine my life without Alice. Heck, I don't even know where I would be without Alice by my side. The idea is just unfathomable.

"_You love her don't you? I knew it!" She screamed angrily. As of always, her face was covered by shadows. I could not tell what 'she' looked like, all I know is that she sounds vaguely familiar. Although for the life of me, I couldn't even begin to guess who she really was._

"_Love who?" I asked curiously. Unlike all of the other times, this time, I was actually experiencing the memory whereas before I had only been a witness to what was going on. Everything I did was against my will. As if the entire thing were nothing but a small performance in which I had done many, many times._

"_Maria!"_

"_No …" I laughed nervously._

"_Puh-lease, I'm not stupid. I can connect the dots. A five year old could probably see what I can see. I know that you love her." Her eyes watered as she glared at my angrily._

"_I don't love her!" I defended._

"_Really? Well, then, who do you love? Hm… I know that you're in love with someone. I saw the ring in your room! You're planning on asking Maria for her hand in marriage aren't you? Did you even get permission before you came up with this scheme?"_

"_If you must know, yes, I did get permission," I said angrily. She didn't say a word. She appeared to have been shocked silent._

"_Oh really, so you're admitting that you're going to propose to… to Maria?"_

"_Yes, I plan on proposing but…" Before I could say the rest she turned in the opposite direction and stormed off. It was a few minutes before I finally gathered my wits and chased after her. My arms encircle her waist as I breathe in her heavenly scent._

"_I don't wish to marry Maria. I love you and I always will. Will __**you**__ marry me?"_

_It was silent. The seconds seemed to turn into years as I awaited her answer. I could see enough of her face to know that her jaw had dropped. And then she fainted. It was meant to be perfect. We had visited Earth again just for this occasion. We had been standing directly under the moon; fireflies had flitted all around us. Lights flickered all around us in a silent symphony. Our wings had been out, both a beautiful pure white. Everything would have been perfect had she not fainted on me. I should have known better than to try to be romantic – being romantic never worked on her._

_Forget the red roses or the love hearts and chocolate. My mate would rather go to war, if only to stop innocents from being harmed – and I wouldn't have my mate any other way._

"Guys, get a room!" Emmett bellowed. It was then that I realised that I had pressed Alice to Isabella's truck and had begun to rub Alice's cheek tenderly. Alice's eyes had flickered shut as she smiled in contentment. My eyes scanned those around us for Isabella. I was met with the curious stares of the Fork's High population as well as the amused grins from Rosalie and Emmett.

But Edward and Isabella were nowhere in sight. It was almost as if they had disappeared into thin air.

'_Who knows Jasper, at the rate you're going, you might find her declaring her undying love for him._' A stray thought in my mind taunted. Even thinking that made me want to pull Edward limb from limb. Whoever said that love brings out the best of everyone was sorely mistaken. At the rate I'm going, I'll be injuring people left, right and centre.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**The Chronicles of the Fallen**

**Chapter 9  
****(Isabella's POV)**

I'd always hoped that I would never have to go through watching my soul mate as he loves someone else. I told Jasper once, a little while after we'd been mated. His reaction was something I don't think I could have predicted. He'd actually laughed hysterically as I watched him in hesitant bewilderment. Despite the fact that I loved Jasper with all of my being, I doubted that anyone could have ever love someone like me.

_I was lying in bed with Jasper. His strong arms were wrapped securely around me. The light in his eyes shone so brightly that I could help but smile myself. Despite the fact that I was smiling, I had no doubt that inside, I was burying all of my emotions as I had learnt to do over time. Years of being alone had allowed me to bury my emotions and perform what was expected of me robotically._

_Jasper's chin was rested on my head, which rendered him useless as tears began to gather at my eyes. When I was only an angel-in-training, I remember how I used to watch Jasper from afar. I used to admire how he'd fight so heroically, yet he was still able to show mercy to those who deserved it. I think Jasper was the entire reason I did not become a mindless minion. _

_Julius had been assigned to teach me everything to know about being an angel. He went to great lengths to make me bend to his will. Julius did everything he could to break me. He used to drag me down to places that were drenched in Evil and tell me it was my punishment for misbehaving. I have no doubt that the pain I suffered will haunt me for the rest of my life. For a short amount of time in my life, I contemplated what being an angel really consisted of and I also contemplated whether or not I could beg someone to kill me._

_Jasper showed me mercy. It was after I'd given up my battle against Julius' teachings. I'd basically forfeited my will and everything that made me, me. Innocent lives were lost because I wasn't strong enough. And I'd been discovered as a traitor to heaven. I'd been dragged before the archangels and Jasper was amongst them. Jasper hadn't spoken a word as the archangels discussed my punishment for such a crime. Everyone knew that if they let me fall out of heaven, I would never make the trip. I would've died, but I didn't care._

_I remember how I had gone willingly with those who had come to collect me. I'd been pushed onto my knees before the archangels as I closed my eyes in anticipation. Whatever punishment I received for my crimes would not be light._

_Michael's voice had echoed around the room as he looked down upon him. There was pity hidden behind his eyes as he spoke. "Miss Isabella, we are here today to discuss your crimes against the will of heaven. Do you deny your guilt?"_

_I think everyone expected me to deny my crimes – But why would I? Everyone knew what crimes I was being accused of, some had even been witnesses of my actions._

"_N-no… I do not deny my guilt." I ducked my head, suddenly finding the ground incredibly interesting as gasps of horror and cries of outrage echo throughout the room._

_A door bangs open behind me as footsteps echo in the room._

"_Julius," Michael says softly, "Thank you for gracing us with your presence. Do you wish to add anything about Miss Isabella? You say that you witnessed most of her crimes?"_

"_Yes. I always knew that Miss Isabella was evil. From the very beginning, I objected to Miss Isabella's presence here. I was powerless as she killed the lives of innocents, seriously injuring many." Julius' voice shook hesitantly. His smooth lie would have convinced me were it not for the fact that I knew the truth._

"_Then why did you not notify someone of Miss Isabella's crimes earlier?"_

"_Because she threatened me, you see? She threatened to hurt anyone I cared about before killing me slowly."_

"_I see. We shall now deliberate amongst ourselves." Michael's voice rang out softly. Tears sprang to my eyes as I tried to concentrate on anything but my possible future._

_Someone's shoes appeared on the floor that I had been attempting to concentrate on. Warm fingers reached under my chin, forcing me to gaze into the eyes of Jasper. I tried to look anywhere but him as he looked into my eyes. I could imagine what shame I had brought upon him. It was no secret that I was to be Jasper's mate once I had finished training. I was so humiliated… I had embarrassed myself in front of Jasper._

'_**He will never love you. You are nothing more than a gift to him.'**__ Julius' voice echoed through my head as I gazed into Jasper's eyes He was kneeling before me, his eyes searching within me._

"_You haven't been completely honest, have you, darlin'?" His voice echoed across the room, alerting everyone in the room. Suspicious eyes snapped to me as I tried to avert my gaze which was next to impossible when your chin is being held by the one person who you don't want to face._

_I saw Julius behind Jasper – his face twisted into a malicious grin, daring me to accuse him – daring me to deny my guilt. Subtly, he reached to his neck as he grinned at me._

_I was torn. Jasper was asking me for the truth. He would know instantly if I lied and if he did discover that I __**was**__ lying, he'd only push further for the truth. That is if I __**could**__ lie to him. There was no guarantee that I would even be able to lie to him. Often, mates were unable to lie to each other – being angels would make it a whole lot harder._

_Then there was Julius who had showed me that no one was to be trusted – that no one could truly care for someone as disgusting and weak as me. The same Julius that had taught me everything I know – my only friend. But he was also the same Julius that had slapped, kicked and punched me into submission – the same Julius that had threatened Jasper's life, knowing all too well that I harboured some feelings for him._

"_Isabella, what have you not told us?"_

"_I-I…. I learnt to speak latin?"_

"_Congratulations. Isabella, what have you not told us about this case? Did you really betray the will of heaven?" Julius was glaring daggers behind Jasper's back. What to do, what to do? Tell Jasper the truth and Julius will kill him, and no one will believe me anyway. Jasper probably won't believe me and then he'll get killed anyway, but in doing so, Julius will be revealed as a traitor. Lie to Jasper and Jasper will get really angry at me, no one will know the truth, Julius will keep going behind everyone's backs and I will be punished for stuff I did because I was too weak to fight. Most likely, that will end in death for me, but Jasper will be alive and well._

"_I… Nothing's wrong…" Depending on how you look at it – not that Jasper needed to know that little tidbit of information._

"_The truth, Isabella. I have all day."_

"_I… I'm n-not a-allowed to say…" I cried desperately. Why can't he mind his own business for once? I didn't want him killed because I was too weak._

_**Isabella, speak to me. No harm will come to you if you speak the truth. All of the archangels can sense your purity, something evil is trying to keep you prisoner. Isabella, speak to me. I am quite capable of protecting you.**_

_Oh, Jasper… It's not my life I'm worried about. Are you strong enough to protect your own life? No, I would definitely continue to lie – even if it resulted in my death. As long as Jasper was safe._

_**Isabella, as intriguing as your thoughts are, I feel the need to interrupt here. I am quite capable of protecting myself. Just tell me the truth and everything will be okay.**_

_Being the hopeless fool I am, I couldn't help but swoon at his soft voice. And I believed him. I believed that he could protect me, as well as himself. So I told him everything._

Jasper holds my heart firmly in his hands and he doesn't even know it. I fear that when he does remember his past, he shall still choose Alice over me. I hate the insecurities that live on in my head, whispering dark thoughts. Oh, how Jasper would laugh if I told him about the doubts I harboured. I wished he would, if only for the love he would send to me through our bond as he strokes my cheek and whispers how I should know better.

**Jasper's POV**

Something is wrong with me. Is it possible for vampires to get sick? My stomach turns as I watch Edward stroke Isabella's head absentmindedly. Their conversation has long since died out as they settled into a comfortable silence. I want to scream.

I can feel love, jealousy, anger and hate as I realise that the emotions are my own. I have to constantly remind myself that I am in love with Alice… which only ever leads to me questioning how true that question is.

I am offered a reprieve from the confusing emotions as I am engulfed by yet another flashback. Old memories are being uncovered in my mind, all of which started when Isabella moved into town. It's as if all my memories had been placed under lock and key and Isabella is the key.

_I'm standing by the door. I watch as she kneels by the bed of one of the sickly. It's a young boy, no older than 12. Her long brown hair seems hauntingly familiar as she whispers softly to the child. The child has small dimples and chocolate brown eyes. His brown hair is a darker shade than hers, but he too, seems familiar._

"_I missed you." The boy whispers._

"_I missed you too."_

"_I thought I'd never see you again… I thought you'd left me." The boy weeps softly as he grasps her petite hand desperately as though he fears that if he were to let go, she'll disappear. I know the feeling._

"_I thought I'd never see you again either… But I will never leave you, just like you shall never leave me because I shall always be with you… in your heart."_

"_It hurts. Momma and Pappa seem scared. I told them that it was okay, and that I would wait for them in heaven with you, but they only cried harder."_

"_Oh, child. I know it hurts. It isn't much longer. Soon, you shall know no more pain. Just close your eyes and it shall be over soon."_

"_Am I going to die?"_

"_No child…" Her body shook silently as she cried. Small tears fell onto the boy's hand that was clasped tightly in hers. "You are going to return again… and you shall find great love and you will live happily ever after."_

"_Will I remember you?" The boy asked._

"_No, I'm sorry, but you shall not remember me in your next life." She whispers sadly._

"_B-But… you are like a sister to me. Please, don't leave me. I promise to be good and… and I'll do anything… just don't leave me…"_

"_I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Close your eyes, my darling. You shall die a peaceful death, instead of the painful one you would have lived through because of your illness. Just close your eyes and sleep. It shall be over soon, and soon, you won't remember me. Just remember, that it doesn't matter whether or not you still remember me. If I am meant to be in your life, than we will always find each other. Rest, my dear, and shall your journey be in peace." Her body continues to shake, even when his hand goes limp and I have to help her stand as she wobbles unevenly._

"_Oh Jasper… Do you think he shall be alright?"_

"_He shall be fine. He will live the life he was meant to have when he is reborn and he shall find the love of his life eventually. And you were right, if you are meant to be in his life, some way or the other, fate shall always bring you back together, just like it brought us together."_

"_So if you suddenly start tap dancing in a bright pink tutu and I run away screaming, does that mean that I'll just end up running back to you?"_

"_Of course. Who else would you tease?"_

"_I don't know what I'd do without you Jasper. I love you."_

"_As I love you."_

I hate those flashbacks. Every single time, I gain nothing from them… minus a migraine which is from the confusion that always follows as a result of the flashbacks. They just make no sense!

Wait… can vampires even _get_ migraines?


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**The Chronicles of the Fallen**

**A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and dramaqueen1917. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

**Chapter 9  
(Isabella's POV)**

I managed to continue to go about the rest of the school day in a haze. Being in a classroom having nothing to do but listen to the teacher preach about things that I already knew about in depth, so I couldn't help it when my mind to wander.

I'd always hoped that I would never have to go through any part of my life watching my soul mate as he loves someone else. I told Jasper that once, a little while after we'd been mated. His reaction was something I don't think I could have ever predicted. He'd actually laughed hysterically as I watched him in hesitant bewilderment. Despite the fact that I loved Jasper with all of my being, I doubted that anyone could have ever loved someone like me.

…_**Flashback…**_

_I was lying in bed with Jasper. His strong arms were wrapped securely around me. The light in his eyes shone so brightly that I couldn't help, but to smile myself. Despite the fact that I was smiling, I had no doubt that inside I was burying all of my emotions as I had learnt to do over time. Years of being alone in my human life had allowed me to bury my emotions and perform what was expected of me robotically. Sure, I could have used my shield, but I've learned that when Jasper can't feel my emotions, he tends to panic and over react until he can feel me again. I guess that it's just the warrior inside of him, his alternate persona; Ares himself. _

_Jasper's chin was rested on my head, which rendered him useless as tears began to gather at my eyes. When I was only an angel-in-training, I remember how I used to watch Jasper from afar. I used to admire how he'd fight so heroically, yet he was still able to show mercy to those who deserved it. I think Jasper was the entire reason I did not become a mindless minion. _

_Julius had been assigned to teach me everything I needed to know about being an angel. He went to great lengths to make me bend to his will. Julius did everything he could to break me. He used to drag me down to places that were drenched in Evil and tell me it was my punishment for misbehaving. I have no doubt that the pain I suffered will haunt me for the rest of my life. For a short amount of time in my life, I contemplated what being an angel really consisted of and I also contemplated whether or not I could beg God to strip me of my wings and send me to the place that good souls were supposed to go in Heaven until they were needed otherwise. Either that or I could find a way to die for real. I was sure that walking endlessly in limbo wouldn't nearly be this painful. Then again, God has never revealed what happens to Angels who die again._

_Jasper showed me mercy. It was after I'd given up my battle against Julius' teachings. I'd basically forfeited my will and everything that made me, me. Innocent lives were lost because I wasn't strong enough. And I'd been discovered as an unworthy Angel for the Kingdom of Heaven. I'd been dragged before the Archangels and Jasper was amongst them. Jasper hadn't spoken a word as the Archangels discussed my punishment for my crime. Everyone knew that if they let me fall out of Heaven, I would never make the trip. I would've died, but I didn't care._

_I remember how I had gone willingly with those who had come to collect me. I'd been pushed down onto my knees before the Archangels as I closed my eyes in anticipation. Whatever punishment I received for my crimes would not be light being as the souls that God handpicks to become Angels are always deserving and that those who become unworthy become so on their own autonomy._

_Michael's voice had echoed around the white marble room as he looked down upon me. There was pity hidden behind his eyes as he spoke. "Miss Isabella, we are here today to discuss your crimes against the will of Heaven. Do you deny your guilt?"_

_I think everyone expected me to deny my crimes – But why would I? Everyone knew what crimes I was being accused of; some had even been witnesses of my actions that have labelled me as such._

_"N-no… I do not deny my guilt." I ducked my head, suddenly finding the ground incredibly interesting as gasps of horror and cries of outrage echo throughout the room. It wasn't very common that an Angel is found undeserving of their wings._

_A door banged open behind me as footsteps echo throughout the room._

_"Julius," Michael says softly, "Thank you for gracing us with your presence. Do you wish to add anything regarding the crimes that Miss Isabella is charged of? You say that you witnessed most of her transgressions?"_

_"Yes. I always knew that Miss Isabella was wrong for her wings. From the very beginning, I objected to Miss Isabella's presence here. I was powerless as she sucked the lives from innocents, seriously injuring many." Julius' voice shook hesitantly. His smooth lie would have convinced me were it not for the fact that I knew the truth._

_"Then why did you not notify someone of Miss Isabella's crimes earlier?" Another Archangel named Gabriel inquired._

_"Because she threatened me, you see? She threatened to hurt anyone that I cared about, to hunt down the souls of my diseased family and torture their souls before killing me slowly."_

_"I see. We shall now deliberate amongst ourselves." Michael's voice rang out softly. Tears sprang to my eyes as I tried to concentrate on anything but my possible future._

_Someone's shoes appeared on the floor that I had been attempting to concentrate on. Warm fingers reached under my chin, forcing me to gaze into the eyes of Jasper. I tried to look anywhere but him as he looked into my eyes. I could imagine what shame I had brought upon him. It was no secret that I was to be Jasper's mate once I had finished my training. I was so humiliated… I had embarrassed myself in front of Jasper, God's most gifted warrior._

_'He will never love you. You are nothing more than a gift to him; a possession that he will quickly tire of.' Julius' voice echoed through my head as I gazed into Jasper's soft blue eyes. He was kneeling before me, searching for something within me._

_"You haven't been completely honest, have you, darlin'?" His voice echoed across the circular dome, alerting everyone who was inside. Suspicious eyes snapped to me as I tried to avert my gaze, which was next to impossible when your chin is being held by the one person who you don't want to face._

_I saw Julius behind Jasper – his face twisted into a malicious grin, daring me to accuse him – daring me to deny my guilt. Subtly, he reached up to his neck as he grinned at me._

_I was torn. Jasper was asking me for the truth. He would know instantly if I lied and if he did discover that I was lying, he'd only push further for the truth. That is, if I could lie to him. There was no guarantee that I would even be able to lie to this magnificent man. Often, mates were unable to lie to each other – being Angels would only make it a whole lot harder._

_Then there was Julius, who had showed me that no one was to be trusted – that no one could truly care for someone as disgusting and weak as me. The same Julius that had taught me everything I know – my only friend. But he was also the same Julius that had slapped, kicked and punched me into submission – the same Julius that had threatened Jasper's life, knowing all too well that I harboured some feelings for him regardless of the fact that I was gifted to him. He was the same Julius who seemed to have a sick obsession with me and would make sexual innuendos as he would punish me. _

_"Isabella, what have you not told us?" Jasper pressed, his voice echoing with dominance. _

_"I-I…. I learnt to speak Latin?"_

_"Congratulations. Isabella, what have you not told us about this case? Did you really betray the will of Heaven?" Julius was glaring daggers behind Jasper's back. What to do, what to do? Tell Jasper the truth and Julius will kill him, and no one will believe me anyway. Jasper probably won't believe me and then he'll get killed anyway, but in doing so, Julius will be revealed as a traitor. Lie to Jasper and Jasper will get really angry with me, no one will know the truth, Julius will keep going behind everyone's backs and I will be punished for stuff that I did because I was too weak to fight. Most likely, that will end in death for me, but Jasper will be alive and well._

_I sighed in defeat. "I… Nothing's wrong…" Depending on how you look at it – not that Jasper needed to know that little tidbit of information._

_"The truth, Isabella. I have all day."_

_"I… I'm n-not a-allowed to say…" I cried desperately. Why can't he mind his own freaking business for once? I didn't want him killed because I was too weak._

_Isabella, speak to me. No harm will come to you if you speak the truth. All of the Archangels can sense your purity. Something evil is trying to keep you prisoner. Isabella, please speak to me. I am quite capable of protecting you._

_Oh, Jasper… It's not my life I'm worried about. Are you strong enough to protect your own life? No, I would definitely continue to lie – even if it resulted in my death. As long as Jasper was safe…_

_Isabella, as intriguing as your thoughts are, I feel the need to interrupt here. I am quite capable of protecting myself. Whoever is responsible is bluffing, for they know that I am undefeated. Just tell me the truth and everything will be okay._

_Being the hopeless fool I am, I couldn't help but swoon at his soft voice. And I believed him. I believed that he could protect me, as well as himself. So I told him everything._

…_**End Flashback…**_

Jasper holds my heart firmly in his hands and he doesn't even know it. I fear that when he does remember bits his past that he shall still choose Alice over me and not want to be granted his memories back. I hate the insecurities that live on in my head, whispering dark thoughts. Oh, how Jasper would laugh if I told him about the doubts I harboured. I wished he would, if only for the love he would send to me through our bond as he strokes my cheek and whispers how I should know better.

**(Jasper's POV)**

Something is wrong with me. Is it possible for vampires to get sick? My stomach turns as I watch Edward stroke Isabella's head absentmindedly as we settled into the living room. Their conversation from the red home has long since died out as they settled into a comfortable silence. I want to scream.

I can feel love, jealousy, anger and hate as I realized that the emotions are my own. I have to constantly remind myself that I am in love with Alice… which only ever leads to me questioning how true that statement is.

I am offered a reprieve from the confusing emotions as I am engulfed by yet another flashback. Old memories are being uncovered in my mind, all of which started when Isabella had moved into town and shown up in my life. It's as if all my memories had been placed under a lock and key and Isabella has the key along with the combination.

…_**Flashback…**_

_I'm standing by a small splintered door. I watch as she kneels by the bed of ill looking human. It's a young boy, no older than 12. Her long brown hair seems hauntingly familiar as she whispers softly to the child. The child has small dimples and deep chocolate brown eyes. His brown hair is a darker shade than hers that was filled with curls, but he too, seems familiar._

_"I missed you." The boy whispers before erupting into a coughing fit._

_"I missed you too." She spoke gently as she brushed her delicate fingers across his cheek affectionately. A small, content sigh escapes the child as his eyes flutter close for just a moment._

_"I thought I'd never see you again… I thought you'd left me." The boy weeps softly as he grasps her petite hand desperately as though he fears that if he were to let go, she'll disappear. I know the feeling._

_"I thought I'd never see you again either… But I will never leave you, just like you shall never leave me, because I shall always be with you… in your heart."_

_"It hurts. Momma and Papa seem scared. I told them that it was okay, and that I would wait for them in Heaven with you, but they only cried harder."_

_"Oh, child, I know it hurts. It isn't much longer. Soon, you shall know no more pain. Just close your eyes and it shall be over soon."_

_"Am I going to die?"_

_"No child…" Her body shook silently as she cried. Small tears fell onto the boy's hand that was clasped tightly in hers. "You are going to return again… and you shall find great love and you will live happily ever after."_

_"Will I remember you?" The boy asked._

_"No, I'm sorry, but you shall not remember me in your next life." She whispers sadly._

_"B-But… you are like a sister to me. Please, don't leave me! I promise to be good and… and I'll do anything… just don't leave me…"_

_"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Close your eyes, my darling. You shall die a peaceful death, instead of the painful one you would have lived through because of your illness. Just close your eyes and sleep. It shall be over soon, and soon, you won't remember me. Just remember, that it doesn't matter whether or not you still remember me. If I am meant to be in your life, than we will always find each other. Rest, my dear, and shall your journey be in peace." Her body continues to shake, even when his hand goes limp and I have to help her stand as she wobbles unevenly._

_"Oh Jasper… Do you think he shall be alright?"_

_"He shall be fine. He will live the life he was meant to have when he is reborn and he shall find the love of his life eventually. And you were right, if you are meant to be in his life some way or other, the fates shall always bring you back together, just like it brought us together."_

_"So, if you suddenly start tap dancing in a bright pink tutu and I run away screaming, does that mean that I'll just end up running back to you?"_

_"Of course! Who else would you tease?"_

_"I don't know. What I'd do without you, Jasper? I love you."_

_"As I love you."_

…_**End Flashback…**_

I hate those flashbacks. Every single time, I gain nothing from them… minus the heartbreak from missing the love with that woman who I don't even know, but miss terribly, and a migraine, which is from the confusion that always follows as a result of these confusing flashbacks, for that must be what they are. They just make no sense!

_Wait… can vampires even __**get**__ a migraine?_

**A/N:**** So, what did everyone think? We thought that we would give you a peak into their previous life as Angels together as well as some of what is going on in their heads. What do you think will happen next? Review!**


End file.
